Le chemin des ténèbres
by Elianacldn
Summary: Lorsqu'une attaque des Otsutsuki sème le chaos dans le village, Boruto et Shikadai sont enlevés. Des années après, malgré des recherches infructueuses, ils demeurent disparus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le monde des shinobis est menacé et des alliances improbables sont mises en places. Résurrection / Mention de torture très légère / Dark Boruto / Dark Shikadai
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Un air menaçant soufflait sur le village de Konoha. Les feuilles bruissaient, tourbillonnaient et chutaient au sol avec un un rythme anormal. Ce n'était pourtant pas la saison de l'automne. Le chant des hiboux, habituellement fort et distinct, fut inexistant cette nuit-là. Une tension régnait au sein du village mais peu de personne parut le remarquer cependant.  
Dommage pour eux, c'était bientôt l'heure. La vie de chacun allait basculer dans quelques minutes. Le monde des shinobis en serait à jamais bouleverser.

Un sourire dément s'étira sur son visage : oui ils connaitraient bientôt la fin de leur monde.

—

Boruto mordit dans le tout nouveau burger de la mer édition limité. Le mélange crevettes, crabe, huître aurait pu en dégoûter plus d'un mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa conquête intarissable des burgers. Il voulait en manger le plus possible et connaître tous les goûts pour que plus tard, quand il serait vieux, il soit carrément reconnu vétéran expert en la matière. Il pourra conseiller les tout nouveaux adeptes, tout en vantant son savoir durement acquis. Pour sa passion, Boruto était prêt à tout.  
Le burger de la mer n'était pas mauvais. Il y avait peut être un peu trop de fruits de mer mélangés et il était sûre qu'il ne détrônerai pas le burger sauce piquante qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement mais le goût était acceptable. Tout était en fait acceptable pour Boruto tant que c'était sous forme d'hamburger et qu'il n'y avait pas de choses vertes - excepté la salade - dedans.  
Des murmures de dégoûts se firent entendre et Boruto releva la tête vers ses amis, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Boruto c'est infect, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai encore réussi à nous persuader de goûter l'édition limité, lui reprocha Sarada.  
\- Je crois… que je vais… vomir, dit Inojin avec des hauts le coeur.

Bon peut-être que ce burger n'était effectivement pas le meilleur qu'ils aient goûté…

\- Y a pas a dire, Boruto a vraiment des goûts bizarres, lança Mitsuki.  
\- Oi t'as même pas gouté ! Ton burger est encore intact !

Sans se départir de son sourire, Mitsuki continua de regarder Boruto lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait même pas en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Comme d'habitude.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi on continue de tester les burgers, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, souffla Shikadai, sentant la nausée arrivée.  
\- Allez quoi Shikadai ! Il est pas si mauvais ! La combinaison est pas la meilleure mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, on a l'impression que je viens de vous empoisonner.

Le regard que lui décrochèrent ses amis à cet instant en disait long sur leurs pensées. Boruto se ratatina sur place et essaya de se faire oublier un petit instant, le temps que leurs pulsions de meurtre envers lui faiblissent.

Après quelques minutes ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant et de rentrer chez eux. L'air froid de la soirée les frappa et chacun remonta un peu plus haut leur veste dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur.  
Ils marchèrent ensuite tous ensemble en bavardant et furent obligés, au bout de quelques minutes de tous se séparer. Boruto dit au revoir à ses amis avant de tourner les talons afin de rentrer chez lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à marcher qu'il sentit une aura malfaisante. Son instinct lui disait de courir mais la partie shinobi en lui ne voulait pas agir comme un lâche. Il continua donc de marcher, quoiqu'un peu plus vite quand même.  
Il n'était qu'à quelques rues de sa maison lorsqu'une explosion retentit aux portes de Konoha. Des cris s'élevèrent et partout des shinobis entrèrent en action. Instinctivement Boruto voulut se jeter dans la bataille car il était avant tout lui aussi un shinobi.

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna en position défensive, kunai à la main, prêt à se défendre.

\- Boruto ! Je t'ai enfin rattrapé !

Contre toute attente c'était Sarada qui courait vers lui, paniquée et à bout de souffle. Mitsuki était derrière elle, la talonnant.

\- Le Hokage a déclaré l'état d'urgence dans le village ! Nous avons pour missions de protéger les civils, dépêchons nous !

\- Mais et l'ennemi ? Ce serait plus simple de le buter maintenant avant que les civils soient touchés, s'exclama Boruto indigné par l'ordre de son père.

\- Boruto arrête de discuter les ordres juste parce qu'ils proviennent de ton père. Maintenant allons-y, Konohamaru doit nous chercher.

A contre-coeur, Boruto les suivit, s'éloignant de l'ennemi. Il aurait tellement voulu participer à la bataille et prouver sa valeur en tant que ninja. Seulement, une fois encore, son père se mettait en travers de sa route.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il le détestait ou quoi que ce soit. Depuis l'accident avec Momoshiki il s'était plus ou moins réconcilié avec lui et entretenait maintenant une bonne relation. Il aurait juste voulu qu'il lui donne plus de responsabilité afin de prouver sa valeur aux yeux du monde entier. Malheureusement, cela allait devoir attendre pour l'instant…

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, ils virent Konohamaru crier des ordres et surveiller le bon cheminement des civils dans la cachette secrète du village se situant sous les têtes sculptées des différents Hokage s'étant succéder depuis la création de Konoha.

Boruto devait bien admettre que son sensei inspirait le respect et avait même un peu de classe à ce moment-là. Il ne lui dirait jamais ; ça gonflerait son ego et heurterait le sien dans le même temps.

Les ayant aperçu, Konohamaru leur cria de se dépêcher :

\- Enfin vous voila c'est pas trop tôt ! Allez inspectez les maisons restantes dans le secteur au cas où quelques personnes n'auraient pas entendu l'alarme !

\- Excusez nous, nous allons nous y mettre tout de suite, dit Sarada respectueuse comme toujours.

Konohamaru hocha la tête et se détourna d'eux afin de s'occuper des civils.

\- Bien séparons nous pour être plus efficace : Mitsuki tu prends les rues de gauche, je prendrais celles de droites et Boruto va inspecter celles de devant, commanda Sarada.

\- C'est bon pour moi, répondit Mitsuki.

\- Ouais moi aussi.

Boruto n'était visiblement pas emballé par la perspective d'aller inspecter des maisons ni de se faire commander par Sarada. Mais face à la situation présente il prit sur lui et se dirigea vers le quartier qui lui a été assigné.

Il fut arrivé en à peine une minute et constata que les rues étaient désertes. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Beaucoup d'effets personnels jonchaient les rues, tombés dans la précipitation des habitants. Il remarqua un ours en peluche rose, piétiner et en mauvaise état et se rappela celui que possédait sa petite soeur, Himawari, qui avait été la cause de l'éveil de son Byakugan le jour de la cérémonie d'Hokage de son père. Un frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir. Il aimait sa soeur de tout son coeur mais la craignait un peu également. Il était sûre qu'elle deviendrait une puissante shinobi plus tard.

Il marcha silencieusement, tendant l'oreille afin de détecter tout bruit suspect. Il décida ensuite de sauter et de regarder par les fenêtres dans le cas où des villageois durs de sommeil était encore endormi confortablement dans leur lit.

Sautant de toit en toit, Boruto concentré sur sa tâche, heurta soudain une forme sombre. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa tant bien que mal tout en se frottant le nez de douleur. Il allait se préparer à combattre lorsque les deux formes se reconnurent l'un et l'autre :

\- Boruto !

\- Shikadai !

La surprise passée, Shikadai se reprit :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Boruto ? C'est moi qui doit inspecter ce quartier.

\- Tu rigoles ?! C'est Sarada elle-même qui m'a dit de venir là. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qu'un petit génie se trompe une fois de temps en temps héhé, ajouta Boruto malicieux.

\- Impossible, c'est Moegi qui m'a envoyé dans ce quartier… visiblement la communication s'est pas faite donc on se retrouve tous les deux ici.

\- Bon on fait quoi alors ? On tire au sort celui qui partira s'occuper d'un autre quartier ?

\- Boruto nous sommes en pleine crise on a pas le temps !

Au loin des explosions et des cris pouvaient s'entendre. Ça faisait un moment que la bataille durait remarqua Boruto. L'ennemi devait être puissant pour pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps surtout face à son père. Une énorme explosion retentit soudain et balaya les cheveux de Boruto.  
Une angoisse le traversa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

—

" Equipes 8 et 12 de défense préparez vous à parer cette attaque ! 2, 5, 7 et 10 encerclez-le ! Le reste suivez moi ! "

Shikamaru criait ses ordres tandis que les shinobis lui obéissaient. Naruto était actuellement en train de se battre contre l'ennemi et contre toute attente il éprouvait des difficultés. Shikamaru, analysant la situation, compris vite pourquoi : l'ennemi n'était pas n'importe quelle ennemi, c'était un Otsutsuki. Il fallait soutenir l'Hokage dans la bataille même avec une aide aussi infime soit-elle.

Reportant son attention sur l'action présente, Shikamaru vit Naruto repousser une attaque grâce à Kurama et enchainer avec un rasenshuriken. Cependant cela ne fit aucun dégât visible à l'Otsutsuki.

Ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'investir à fond dans la bataille, ayant plutôt l'air de rechercher quelque chose. Son regard n'était pas concentré sur Naruto, ses yeux étaient sans cesse en train d'examiner les alentours.

Ça intrigua Shikamaru qui se demanda qu'elle était le vrai but de cet individu. Venir dans le village et affronter le Hokage n'était pas quelque chose qu'un ennemi ferait à la légère sans avoir un but précis et sans être assuré de sa force. Assurément cet Otsutuki l'était : il était même incroyablement fort.

Chaque attaque de Naruto ne lui laissèrent aucune égratignure et ne parlons même pas des autres shinobis essayant d'aider. Shikamaru ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant devant un ennemi depuis la 4ème grande guerre des shinobis.

Naruto atterrit à côté de lui, essoufflé, fixant l'otsutsuki.

\- Oi pourquoi t'attaques Konoha ? Cria Naruto

L'otsutsuki, visiblement captivé par autre chose, tourna la tête lentement vers lui et d'un regard plein d'ennui lui dit :

\- Je cherche ton fils. Comme je me doute que tu me le livreras pas gentiment j'ai sauté la partie des questions. Maintenant petit Hokage, tes attaques ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche alors arrête d'épuiser ton chakra dégoûtant sur moi. On irait même plus vite si tu me livrais ton fils.

\- Que… Boruto ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec toi ? Tu le toucheras pas !

Jamais Naruto ne le laisserait emmener son fils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les Otsutsuki le recherchait mais il mourrait pour protéger son précieux bébé - plus si petit que ça… que le temps passe vite.

\- Naruto ! Ne le laisse pas le trouver je t'en supplie !

C'était Hinata, sa femme, qui avait tout entendu ainsi que le reste des shinobis.

\- Evidemment compte sur moi ! Kurama !

_\- Pas besoin de me le dire !_

Preuve de la grande complicité entre Naruto et ce dernier, Kurama anticipa ses besoins et fournit le maximum de chakra possible à Naruto. Lui aussi tenait à cette petite tête jaune et il allait le protéger coûte que coûte !

\- Humpf vous croyez pouvoir vous dresser devant Rashinki, ricana l'Otsutsuki, je suis le roi de des otsutsuki personne ne peut m'arrêter !

Un énorme souffle d'énergie balaya les shinobis environnants, montrant la puissance de Rashinki. Naruto su alors que la différence de niveaux était énorme mais il n'allait pas se décourager pour autant. Il était Naruto Uzumaki et il protégerait les être chers à son coeur !

Naruto se lança vers Rashinki à toute allure, se démultipliant en plusieurs clones grâce à un _"kagen no bunshin"_ dont chacun tenait un rasenshuriken de nature différente selon les chakra des démons à queues l'aidant en arrière plan.  
Shikamaru activa sa prise mortelle des ombres, Hinata son Byakugan, Temari son vent mortel, Shoji se démultiplia en géant, Sai dessina, Sakura et Lee se préparèrent à assainir un coup mortel et Tenten fit apparaitre toutes ses armes les plus puissantes.

Sasuke, alarmé par la puissante profusion de chakra à Konoha arriva au moment crucial. Un seul coup d'oeil lui suffit à comprendre. Activant son Mangekyo Sharingan, il se prépara à lancer son feu mortel.

En l'espace de quelques secondes toutes les attaques s'abattirent sur Rashinki, qui ne daigna pas faire un geste pour éviter ou se défendre.

La puissance des attaques combinées furent telles qu'une puissante onde de choc balaya les maisons alentours, soufflant des nuages de poussières empêchant de voir si l'attaque avait eu l'effet escompté.

\- On l'a eu ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Personne pourrait survivre à notre combinaison ! S'enthousiasma Lee

\- Malgré la certitude de Lee, les autres n'en furent pas si sûres. Une angoisse soudaine attrapa Naruto. Si seulement ce nuage de fumée pouvait se lever…

—

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, enfin je te trouve Boruto Uzumaki.

\- Que…?

Boruto était encore en train d'aviser avec Shikadai au sujet duquel allait devoir changer de quartier lorsque Rashinki arriva.  
Il avait tout de l'apparence d'un Otsutsuki : des byakugan dans chaque oeil, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux mauve fade et une tenue blanche. Il était cependant différent, son aura était encore plus puissante que celle de Momoshiki et Kinshiki et une longue cape blanche avec des vrilles argentées ornait ses épaules.

Boruto et Shikadai se mirent en garde, prêt à combattre.

\- Oi t'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Lança Boruto a Rashinki.

\- Alala, Momoshiki a bien choisi son réceptacle. Aussi insolent que lui. Suis moi sans faire d'histoire.

\- Même pas en rêve.

Boruto se prépara à bondir sur l'Otsutsuki lorsque Shikadai le retint :

\- Attends Boruto ! Tu peux pas simplement te jeter sur lui, tu sens toi aussi la puissance qui émane de lui. Le plan c'était de laisser les jonins se charger de lui. Tant qu'il nous attaque pas on fait rien okay ?

\- Mais Shikadai !

Rashinki observa Shikadai d'un oeil amusé et intrigué. Pour son âge le gamin savait réfléchir. Au vu de son physique il devait être le fils de l'autre manipulateur d'ombre de tout à l'heure. Et s'il savait lui aussi utiliser ce pouvoir…  
Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage du roi.

\- Intéressant… Shikadai c'est ça ? Je vais peut être avoir besoin de toi aussi.

Rashinki tendit la main devant lui et d'un geste fit un signe vers le ciel. Les corps de Boruto et Shikadai furent alors lancés au dessus de Konoha sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

—

Le nuage de poussière se dispersa lentement mais surement. Aucun des ninja n'avait détecté un quelconque signe de la part de Rashinki ni un quelconque mouvement. Temari, perdant patience et ayant retrouver un peu de chakra finit par balayer le nuage de poussière qui les rendait tous aveugle.

La stupéfaction se lut sur tous les visages. Où était passé Rashinki ?

" Aaaaaaaahhhh " entendirent-ils.

Pour Naruto et Hinata cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était le cri de son fils.  
Un autre cri se rajouta que Shikamaru et Temari reconnurent immédiatement : celui de Shikadai.

Affolés, tous se retournèrent vers la source des cris et se figèrent. Boruto et Shikadai flottaient au dessus de Konoha, devant Rashinki. Ce dernier avait un sourire malveillant et regardait les ninja avec un air de supériorité :

\- Dites adieux à vos enfants manipulateurs des ombres et Hokage.

Un espace spatio-temporel s'ouvrit soudain et tous comprirent ce qui allait se passer.

\- NOOONNN, cria Temari se précipitant de toit en toit dans une tentative désespérée de sauver son fils.

\- BORUTOOO ! Les voix de Naruto et Hinata retentirent, eux aussi faisant de leur mieux pour atteindre leur enfant.

\- SHIKADAI ! Cria lui aussi Shikamaru.

La dernière vision que tous eurent de ces derniers furent Boruto et Shikadai poussés dans la faille spatio-temporel et leur cri : "AAAHHHHHH"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUXIEME **

_4 ans plus tard_

Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans que Boruto et Shikadai avaient été porté disparu. Cela avait profondément affecté le village et l'on sentait que l'ambiance était maintenant différente. Tout était différent lorsque des parents perdaient leur enfant. Personne ne parlait de ce tragique évènement depuis ce jour-là et un accord tacite avait été passé de ne plus prononcer leur nom. Les plus jeunes générations n'avaient donc pas connaissance des tragédies passées il y a quatre ans.

Shikamaru se noyait sous le travail, ses pensées constamment dirigées vers une personne : son fils, Shikadai. Dorénavant, dès qu'il arrivait dans son bureau il ne se préoccupait plus que de chercher des indices sur lui et Boruto.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit obsédé à l'idée de retrouver son fils, il avait également d'autres responsabilités. Dans la tristesse et la dépression, Temari et lui avaient essayé de trouver une certaine forme d'apaisement et de réconfort, qui avait engendré une chose dont aucun d'eux ne s'y attendait : elle était tombée enceinte. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que leur petite fille était née.

Ce fut un déchirement pour les deux parents mais un également une source de bonheur dans tout ce malheur, d'accueillir en ce monde cette petite merveille. Elle leur redonnait le sourire quand ils pensaient ne plus pouvoir le faire et leur permit de garder une certaine forme de stabilité mentale.

A sa naissance ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Amako, ce qui signifiait "enfant de la pluie". Cela faisait référence à la tristesse des deux parents mais également à la lumière qu'elle leur apportait au milieu des gouttelettes.

Temari, assise sur le canapé chez elle, regardait Amako, maintenant âgée de 3 ans, manger sa compote, assise à table, tenant sa cuillère maladroitement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en forme d'ananas comme son mari et son fils avaient l'habitude de faire. Une douleur traversa son coeur en y pensant mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, tentant de ne pas inquiéter sa fille.

\- Maman ? Je peux avoir une autre compote ? Demanda Amako, levant son regard vers sa mère.

Elle avait le même regard et les mêmes yeux que Shikamaru, ce qui la soulageait dans un sens. Si elle avait pris ses yeux verts, elle ferait toujours automatiquement le lien avec son fils.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà eu assez de compote ? Il est temps d'aller se coucher petite lumière.

C'était un petit surnom qu'elle et son mari lui avait donner. Amako les avait sauvé d'une vie de ténèbres sans fin. Par son sourire lumineux, elle arrivait à leur partager sa joie de vivre et à réchauffer leur coeur.

Faisant une moue boudeuse, Amako descendit prudemment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa mère sur ses talons.

Après s'être changée et mise en pyjama, Amako se réfugia sous ses couvertures et attendit que sa mère vienne la border avec une histoire.

Temari s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la regarda :

\- Que veux-tu que je te lise ce soir ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Amako réfléchit intensément à ce qu'elle voulait entendre avant d'aller se coucher. Ce matin, en cherchant son lapin en peluche dans la maison, elle était tombée sur une vieille photo dans les affaires de ses parents. Dessus, un garçon qui ressemblait à son père posait avec ses parents. Ça l'avait beaucoup intriguée et elle en profita pour poser la question :

\- Maman c'est qui sur la photo ?

Sortant la photo de sa table de nuit, elle la montra à sa mère. Elle l'avait pris avec elle dans le but de lui montrer directement le soir même, sans perdre de temps à aller la rechercher.  
Immédiatement, les yeux de Temari s'embuèrent. Elle tenta de garder le contrôle d'elle-même afin de ne pas faillir devant sa petite fille même si cela lui demandait des efforts colossaux, presque insurmontables. Des éclairs de douleurs lui traversèrent le coeur et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la photo des mains. - Dans un carton avec vos affaires… - Ne fouille plus jamais dans nos affaires, compris ?! Il y a des choses qui ne te concernent pas, l'interrompit Temari.

Le regard d'Amako s'embua face à la colère de sa mère et Temari se sentit immédiatement mal de s'être emportée. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'excusa en lui déposant un bisous sur son cuir chevelu :

\- Excuse moi Amako, je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant il est temps de dormir d'accord ?

Amako hocha la tête et se coucha, des questions pleins la tête du haut de ses trois ans. Elle avait hérité des gênes Nara et était déjà beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge. Elle était souvent considérée comme surdouée par son entourage.

Quand sa mère sortit de sa chambre et ferma la porte, Amako fut persuadée d'une chose : le garçon sur la photo avait un lien de parenté avec elle et elle découvrirait coûte que coûte son identité.

Temari décida d'aller se coucher immédiatement après ça. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, se changea et se glissa sous la couette. Shikamaru n'était pas encore rentré, à son plus grand malheur.

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Amako, elle avait besoin de réconfort mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Penser à Shikadai la bouffait vivante : comment allait-il ? Avait-il réussi à s'échapper des Ôtsutsuki ? Ou bien était-il enfermé quelque part, blessé, en attendant que ses parents viennent le secourir ? Pensait-il qu'ils l'avaient abandonné ?

Se posant encore une multitude de questions comme celles-ci, Temari s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son lit et les larmes qu'elle retenait tant devant sa fille se mirent à couler. Des tremblements la secouèrent et, comme un barrage cédant, des flots coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, afin de ne pas réveiller Amako. Une douleur immense et familière la prit au coeur. Cette douleur était devenue une habitude. Elle la connaissait et la reconnaissait. Depuis quatre ans elle la ressentait et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter à moins de retrouver Shikadai.

A un moment, sans savoir combien temps cela faisait qu'elle était comme ça, elle sentit des bras forts l'entourer et l'enlacer. Le parfum distinct de Shikamaru emplit ses narines et Temari sût sans l'ombre d'un doute que son mari était rentré. Sans un mot, Shikamaru la berça, déposant un long baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

Temari savait que Shikamaru souffrait autant qu'elle. Elle le sentait dans sa respiration et ses gestes. Ils essayaient tous les deux de rester forts en public, mais chez eux leurs émotions les rattrapaient.

Aucun parent ne méritait de connaitre ça, se dit Temari.

Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, malheureuse, dans les bras de Shikamaru, tout aussi malheureux.

—

Ce fut le matin quand le soleil se leva et qu'Himawari se réveilla. Âgée maintenant de treize ans, elle avait fini les cours à l'Académie et venait d'être promue genin.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait sa première mission avec son équipe. Avec ses coéquipiers, Aiko et Fubuki, ils formaient l'équipe 7. Elle avait insisté pour avoir ce numéro tout comme son grand frère l'avait fait.

Quand elle avait demandé à son père, l'Hokage, de reprendre le même numéro d'équipe que son frère, un sourire triste était apparu sur son visage. Ses yeux cernés, tristes et vides, s'étaient baissés pendant quelques secondes sur les innombrables papiers jonchant son bureau.

Un sentiment de tristesse profond avait envahit la pièce et Himawari avait sentit son coeur se serrer. Son frère lui manquait atrocement mais elle essayait de garder la tête haute pour lui. Elle s'était fixée l'objectif de devenir une des plus fortes kunoichi existantes afin d'aller le sauver un jour.

Son père avait finalement approuvé sa demande au bout de quelques minutes, et la voici, membre de l'équipe 7, tout comme son frère et son père avant lui.

Se levant de son lit, elle marcha vers sa porte et l'ouvrit. Arrivée dans le couloir elle passa devant la chambre de Boruto. Sa porte était toujours fermée car ça faisait trop mal de voir sa chambre inchangée depuis des années. Himawari se demandait parfois à quoi ressemblerait sa chambre s'il n'avait pas disparu.

De temps en temps, sa mère passait faire le ménage afin que la poussière n'en fasse pas son territoire. Quand cela arrivait, Himawari ne voyait pas sa mère de toute l'après midi. Le nettoyage de sa chambre était tout le temps une grande épreuve pour elle et elle devait sans cesse s'arrêter afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle l'avait même parfois surprise à regarder les affaires de son frère en souriant, l'air de se rappeler de bons souvenirs, puis elle s'effondrait la seconde d'après quand la réalité la rattrapait.

Himawari ne l'a plus jamais vu sourire chaleureusement comme avant. Sa mère essayait de se contenir en temps normal sous de faux sourires, mais jamais cela n'atteignait réellement ses yeux. Elle accomplissait quand même son devoir de mère et Himawari ne s'était jamais sentie délaissée. Elle comprenait sans mal la douleur qu'elle traversait et également qu'il lui fallait parfois un peu de temps seule pour évacuer sa tristesse.

Cependant, ce matin-là, quand elle passa devant la porte de Boruto, elle remarqua qu'elle était un peu entrouverte, ce qui était anormal. Normalement sa mère y entrait toujours en début d'après-midi.

En poussant délicatement la porte elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Là, elle vit son père assit sur le lit de Boruto, tenant entre ses mains les habits de nourrisson de son frère.

Ce n'était pas une scène habituel car son père n'était que très rarement entré dans la chambre de Boruto depuis quatre ans. La douleur de ne plus voir son fils le submergeait trop pour qu'il puisse faire face pendant quelques minutes aux souvenirs que cette chambre faisait ressurgir. Lorsque Boruto avait disparu, une grande déchirure émotionnelle lui avait lacéré l'esprit à tel point que sa personnalité enjouée et chaleureuse était partie avec lui.

Tête baissée, il ne remarqua même pas Himawari. Il s'était pour une fois, plongé dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant de l'époque où ils avaient été proches - avant qu'il ne devienne Hokage et qu'il foire leur relation pendant une petite période.

Lentement, Himawari s'installa à côté de son père, qui venait tout juste de la remarquer, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Moi aussi il me manque papa…

—

Mitsuki regardait le lever du soleil, du haut d'un arbre. Il se levait toujours très tôt. Son père l'avait conçu pour qu'il n'ait besoin que d'un minimum d'heure de sommeil - quatre heures - ce qui était deux fois moins qu'un humain normal.

Absorbé dans sa contemplation du soleil, ses pensées s'orientèrent automatiquement vers Boruto, son soleil à lui. Quand il était encore là, il y a quatre ans, Mitsuki était fasciné par lui. Il avait découvert un autre pan de ce monde, une autre façon de voir les choses à travers les yeux de Boruto.

Ce dernier avait éveillé la partie humaine de Mitsuki et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Il était également été son meilleur ami, le soutenant et le comprenant quand personne ne le faisait. C'était le seul qui avait réellement cherché à le connaitre et qui l'avait accepté entièrement, tel qu'il était.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne faiblirait jamais dans ses recherches. Sans cesse, il demandait à son père de l'aider, de le prévenir dès qu'il sentait quelque chose d'anormal ou recevait une information - même insignifiante - pouvant aider à retrouver Boruto et Shikadai. Il était moins proche de ce dernier mais toute personne importante pour Boruto l'était pour lui. Il espérait seulement qu'ils allaient bien là où ils étaient.

Mitsuki était, néanmoins, sûr d'une chose : Boruto et Shikadai étaient vivants.

\- Toujours aussi lève-tôt à ce que je vois.

C'était Sarada. Elle sauta sur la branche à côté de lui et regarda le lever de soleil comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

\- Aaah je comprends mieux. Ça te fait penser à Boruto.

Sa voix se brisa à la mention de son coéquipier. Ses deux amis, Boruto et Shikadai, lui manquaient terriblement.

L'équipe 7 et 10 n'existaient plus depuis quatre ans. Sans Boruto dans l'équipe 7, la dynamique de groupe était différente. Personne n'était là pour la contrarier ni pour la charrier. Elle n'avait personne sur qui crier. Personne pour inventer des plans loufoques et farfelues. Mitsuki était là, certes, mais elle avait un lien plus fort avec l'autre abruti blond. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, ils se chamaillaient déjà à l'époque des couches.

Dans l'équipe 10, c'était la même chose : sans la tête pensante il n'y avait aucune harmonie et la dynamique était très différente.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été promus jonins, il était plus facile de moins y penser. Mais cela restait cependant une énorme douleur pour chacun.

\- Il te manque hein ? Demanda Mitsuki.

Elle hocha la tête continuant de regarder au loin, tentant de cacher ce qui pour elle était une marque de faiblesse : ses larmes. Elle avait déjà assez pleurée ce jour fatidique d'il y a quatre ans. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas envoyé dans ce quartier… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer encore et encore.

Elle était tellement touché par la disparition de son coéquipier, qu'il fut responsable de l'éveil de son _Mangekyou Sharingan._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

_Douleur, douleur, douleur_

_C'était tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré…  
Combien d'années s'était-il écoulé depuis leur capture ? Depuis combien d'années avaient-ils été torturé et transformé en armes ? _

_Il releva légèrement la tête de sa couche de fortune et regarda de ses yeux bleus les yeux verts de son coéquipier. Ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque maintenant. Ils avaient enduré les pires choses. Plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et c'est pour cela qu'une seule pensée traversa leur esprit au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : _

_Ils étaient seuls au monde. Personne ne viendrait les sauver. _

_Dorénavant c'était eux face à tous._

_—_

" Cours, ne t'effondre pas, cours, cours, cours ! "

C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis des jours déjà. Depuis son évasion. Depuis qu'ils étaient à sa recherche. Parce que s'ils le retrouvaient il était mort. Il ne survivrait pas. Son humanité serait détruite.

Voilà trop longtemps qu'il avait subi leur violence, et maintenant sa santé mentale ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Ces êtres ignobles s'étaient servis de lui depuis son enfance en tant que cobaye et qu'arme. Si leur deux derniers joujoux n'étaient pas arrivés, il ne serait peut être plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle sans pensée, tout juste bon à obéir et à tuer.

A vrai dire, il se sentait coupable à la pensée de ses deux derniers. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'ils avaient endurés et il avait entendu leur cris. Il les avait côtoyés à l'occasion, lorsque leur séance " d'entrainement " se déroulait en même temps. Il ne connaissait pas leur prénom - et réciproquement - mais il devait avouer qu'avoir deux compagnons du même âge et vivant la même agonie que lui l'avait quelque part un peu réconforté.

Il avait même fini par particulièrement se lier d'amitié avec le blondinet. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux et partageaient cette même marque étrange appelée " le Kama ". Ils suivaient les mêmes programmes de reconditionnements et parfois ils avaient même le temps d'échanger quelques paroles.

Mais ce qui avait fait évoluer leur relation fut l'entraide silencieuse apparaissante petit à petit dans leurs yeux jusqu'au point, où, sans même échanger un mot, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. C'était comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement depuis toujours.

Il s'était pour la première fois senti important pour quelqu'un. Plus humain. Il n'était plus dorénavant seulement le réceptacle mais également le compagnon, l'acolyte. Celui qui le comprenait le mieux.

En fait il devait se l'avouer : il avait fini par le considérer comme la personne lui étant le plus proche.

Comme un frère.

Il avait également croisé quelque fois - mais beaucoup plus rarement - l'ami du blondinet. Il était tout l'opposé de ce dernier. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts, air fatigué… Il n'avait rien à voir avec son ami qui criait partout - même s'il avait fini par ne plus pousser un cri au bout de quelques mois. Il avait un air qui ne le trompait pas : c'était un fin calculateur. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la raison pour laquelle l'organisation l'avait kidnappé lui aussi.

Après tout il n'avait pas le Kama et n'était pas non plus destiné à être un réceptacle. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Il savait qu'il suivait un entrainement spécial mais il n'avait aucun détail concernant cela. Leur capacité étant éloigné, ils n'ont jamais été dans les mêmes sessions d'entrainement, ce qui explique qu'il ne le connaissait pas très bien. Il n'avait seulement pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la complicité qu'il partageait avec le blondinet.

Et il l'enviait.

—-

Hokage-sama vous nous avez demandé ?

Oui, j'ai une mission importante à vous confier.

Naruto regarda l'escouade qu'il avait formé se tenir devant lui, attendant ses instructions. Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin, Chôcho et Iwabê se tenaient droit, attentif à ses ordres.

Chaque visage reflétait un air sérieux où aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Ils avaient l'allure de vétérans de guerre ayant déjà tout vécu. Ses gamins étaient devenus matures beaucoup trop vite et cela inquiétait Naruto. A juste à peine 16 ans, leur jeunesse avait déjà été foutue en l'air.

\- Notre équipe sensorielle a détecter une anomalie au nord du pays de Feu. Ils n'ont étonnement pas réussi cette fois à comprendre l'origine et la cause, ni à l'expliquer. Ça me parait beaucoup trop étrange pour ne pas m'en préoccuper. C'est pour cela que je vous charge d'aller enquêter dessus et d'en découvrir le plus de choses possibles.

\- Pensez-vous que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec…? Demanda Iwabê.

Naruto échangea un regard avec Shikamaru, qui se tenait à côté de son bureau. Effectivement ils avaient déjà envisagé ce cas de figure. C'est pour cela qu'il leur confiait cette mission.  
En fait si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, ils seraient déjà en route. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. L'Hokage était obligé de rester au village, tout comme le conseiller.

Et puis, ils étaient, avec Hinata et Temari, trop affectés et pouvait manquer de discernement pendant la mission. C'est pour cela que, difficilement mais en écoutant le peu de raison qu'il leur restait dans cette situation, ils laissaient l'escouade de Sarada s'occuper de toutes missions pouvant avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec Boruto et Shikadai.

\- Nous ne sommes encore sûres de rien. C'est pour ca que nous vous chargeons de cette mission. Au moindre indice prévenez-nous immédiatement. Des questions ?

\- Non aucune, Hokage-sama !

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'escouade se mit en marche vers leur destination, où une lueur, presque imperceptible, d'espoir brillait au fond de leurs yeux.

—

Il aurait voulu les aider à s'échapper avec lui. Il savait qu'en restant là-bas ils se transformeraient en armes vivantes sans émotions. Il en était fallu de peu pour qu'il y passe.

Grâce au temps passé avec l'organisation, il connaissait les plans des bâtiments, les passages et les habitudes des membres. Il avait même arrivé à gagner un peu de leur confiance de sorte qu'il était autorisé à circuler plus ou moins librement dans les locaux. Il savait qu'il était toujours surveillé de près, c'est pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à trouver un plan digne de ce nom pour s'échapper. Un plan que seul un individu pouvait réussir avec succès.

Un plan sans deux compagnons.

Il se sentait déjà coupable quand il avait décidé de fuir seul mais maintenant c'était pire. Peut être était-il déjà devenu un monstre à son insu ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait repéré une faille dans leur système de surveillance. Quelques fois par an, les Otsutsuki venait rendre visite au chef de l'organisation. Afin qu'ils puissent entrer sans encombres avec leur dojutsu temporel, ils désactivaient le portail protecteur autour du complexe pendant quelques secondes seulement.

Il savait que ses chances étaient minces mais il avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Il avait profité d'un manque d'inattention du garde - pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait - pour l'assommer et prendre son badge. L'organisation n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu fort.

Il leur avait en fait caché ses capacités maximales. Pour que son plan soit un succès, ils devaient absolument le sous-estimer. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Une fois le badge, permettant de déverrouiller toutes les portes, en sa possession, il avait attendu aux aguets le moment où le système serait hors service pour quelques secondes.

Et il avait foncé.

Il avait couru, ne s'était pas arrêter et avait réussi à passer le portail désactivé. Quand il eut cru qu'ili était sorti d'affaire, Jigen s'était tenu devant lui furieux. Avec une voix sombre il lui avait dit :

\- Toi ! Tu nous a bien trompé ! Je vais t'apprendre personnellement la discipline !

Il savait ce qu'était sa " discipline ". Des séances de tortures à n'en plus finir, une douleur sans fin et un épuisement sans fond. Il serait brisé.

Alors, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le battre seul, il paniqua. Une bouffée d'énergie s'empara de lui et il sentit sa marque s'agiter. En juste un clignement d'oeil il s'était retrouvé seul, sans Jigen, entouré d'arbres et brûlant sous un soleil d'été.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il comptait bien en profiter pour fuir le plus possible de Jigen et l'organisation.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à courir comme un forcené, évitant les branches et n'ayant aucune idée d'où il allait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de ruminer ses regrets encore et encore.

—

\- L'anomalie détectée devrait se situer quelque part dans cette forêt.

Mitsuki, du haut d'une falaise, balaya la forêt d'un regard. Elle paraissait calme en apparence et aucun danger n'en transparaissait.

\- D'ici nous ne pourrons rien voir. Il faut qu'on y entre et qu'on enquête.

C'était Sarada qui avait rejoint Mitsuki, debout sur le rocher. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle, comme si elle savait que cette mission serait un grand pas dans leur recherche de Boruto et Shikadai.

Elle avait changé au fil des années. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils arrivaient maintenant au niveau du bas du dos. Elle portait encore des lunettes rouges mais seulement occasionnellement, quand ses yeux étaient fatigués. Son corps s'était développé pour devenir celui d'une belle jeune femme. Elle faisait chavirer des coeurs mais n'accordait d'attention à aucun. Sa froideur en avait rembarré plus d'un.

Ils rejoignirent Chochô, Iwabê et Inojin qui se situait plus bas et partirent en direction de la forêt.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer pour couvrir une plus grande surface, intervint Iwabê.

\- Ca me semble être une bonne idée, répondit Chochô en engouffrant une poignée de chips dans le même temps.

\- Eh la grosse on t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ! S'exclama Inojin.

Sarada soupira. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé ces deux-là. Toujours à se chercher.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rester grouper. Si on venait à tomber sur une menace telle que les Otsutsuki on aurait besoin de la force de chacun pour les battre.

L'observation de cette dernière fit acquiescer les autres. Elle était devenu la voix du groupe, celle qu'on écoutait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Elle n'était pas au niveau de Shikadai mais, en même temps, personne ne pouvait l'égaler à part son père.

En groupe, ils entrèrent dans la forêt et explorèrent les environs.

Au bout de 5 heures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter prendre une pause. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant et ils commençaient à avoir faim. Surtout Chochô.

Ils sortirent leur provisions et s'installèrent en cercle, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher progressivement et leur permettait d'obtenir un peu de fraicheur.  
Personne ne parlait. En fait celui qui avait l'habitude de faire l'animation dans le groupe c'était Boruto. Celui qui lançait les discussions était Shikadai.

C'est pour cela qu'aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Ils étaient maintenant habitué à ne pas plus parler que ça. Le silence leur permettait de se recentrer sur eux-même et ensuite ils pouvaient parfois engager une conversation sur des observations qui leur était venues.

En ce moment, ils avaient clairement fait choux blanc. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé et se demandait même ce qu'il fallait trouver en fait.

\- Je vais à la rivière pour me rafraîchir, se leva Sarada.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? Demanda Chochô soucieuse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Sarada.

Sarada avait repérer une petite rivière cachée derrière les fougères à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait besoin de se rafraichir un peu les idées seules afin de pouvoir réussir la mission qu'il leur avait été confié. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir bredouille, il fallait absolument qu'ils reviennent avec des éléments qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur recherche.

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils ne les avaient pas retrouvé. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

A cette pensée son coeur se serra.

_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux… _

* CRRAAAAAC* *BOOOOM*

Un énorme bruit tira Sarada de ses pensées. Le reste de ses amis, ayant également entendu le bruit, se précipitèrent pour la rejoindre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la rivière, ils virent Sarada en position d'attaque, arme à la main, menaçante. Elle regardait un garçon aux cheveux noirs étalé par terre…

\- Qui es-tu ?!

Ce dernier releva difficilement la tête et la regarda :

\- Faim… , dit-il avant de s'évanouir pour de bon.

\- Sarada qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Mitsuki.

\- Je sais pas vraiment… il est tombé des branches et s'est retrouvé par terre devant moi.

\- Ramenons-le au camp et ligotons-le, nous pourrons peut être lui soutirer des infos, dit Iwabê.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Inojin.

Iwabê et Inojin se chargèrent de le soulever et de le ramener au camp, près du feu.

—-

Il se réveilla peu après sa chute, pour constater qu'il était ligoté des pieds à la tête. Il s'était réfugié en haut de cet arbre pur se reposer mais s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il était donc tomber, et, dans la surprise, il ne put rien faire. Il était mort de faim et de soif. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et aussi puissant soit-il, il restait humain.

Une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines et il constata que cinq personnes l'entourait. Un feu de camp était installé un peu plus loin et de la viande cuisait lentement. Son ventre ne put s'empêcher de gargouiller.

\- Bien maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas nous révéler ton identité beau gosse, lui dit Chochô en se penchant vers lui.

Il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de révéler son identité sans savoir s'ils étaient de menace pour lui.

Devant son silence, la mine de Chochô devint plus sournoise.

\- J'ai cru entendre ton ventre gargouiller tout à l'heure… révèle nous ton nom et ce magnifique bout de viande juteux, à point et délicieux sera à toi.

Il était tenté de céder mais il ne le ferait pas pour un peu de nourriture. Il avait survécu à pire.

\- Je pense que notre ami est décidé à rien nous dire. En attendant, moi aussi j'ai faim. Allons manger, dit Iwabê.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Mitsuki.

Ils partirent tous en direction du feu. Sarada jeta un regard appuyé au garçon avant de s'en aller elle aussi. Un éclat rouge avait illuminé ses yeux, tellement rapide que c'était un coup de chance qu'il ai réussi à le voir.

Soudain il se rappela…

_… avec ses sharingans, elle était redoutable…_

Sharingan… rouge.

\- Es-tu Sarada ?

Le groupe s'arrêta de manger et se tournèrent tous vers lui, avec une expression de surprise.  
Sarada se rapprocha et se pencha à sa hauteur.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Le blondinet avait parlé d'une fille comme ça. Il en avait parlé avec tellement d'assurance qu'il fut sure d'une chose… s'il avait confiance en elle. il pouvait aussi. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et préféra répondre à une, plus ancienne.

\- Je m'appelle Kawaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME **

_Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, encore et encore. La douleur restait constante, comme un moyen pour eux de se souvenir qu'ils étaient vivants physiquement. Intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire… _

_Au fil des jours passés, leur souvenirs avaient commencé à s'embrouiller, se modifier, s'éloigner… Maintenant, aucun des deux ne se rappelaient ne serait-ce que d'une chose d'avant leur douze ans. En fait, ils ne savaient même pas quel âge ils avaient. Ils étaient perdus dans un tourbillon de douleur, de torture et d'entrainement qui leur fit perdre le bien le plus précieux pour un humain : _**_leur humanité. _**

_\- _Prénom ?  
\- Kawaki.  
\- Nom ?  
\- J'sais pas.  
\- Âge ?

\- Seize/dix-sept ans je dirais.  
\- De quel pays viens-tu ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Qui sont tes parents ?  
\- Je me pose la même question.  
\- As-tu des frères et soeurs ?  
\- Je pense pas.  
\- Sais-tu même qui tu es ?!

Shikamaru perdit son sang-froid face à la flegme dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. À part pour son prénom, ses réponses étaient toutes évasives et incertaines.

\- Du calme Shikamaru, intervint Naruto. Je ne sens aucun mensonge dans ses réponses. Serais-tu orphelin ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Kawaki.  
\- Je pense ouais. En tout cas j'ai toujours vécu sans parents… enfin j'avais un père mais ce vieil alcoolo rabougri m'a vendu quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de lui à part l'odeur infâme qu'il dégageait.  
\- Ton propre père t'as vendu ?!

Pour Naruto et Shikamaru, cet acte leur paraissait inconcevable. Comment pouvait-on vendre son propre enfant ? Une vague de colère les traversa tout deux mais ils se continrent. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver.  
Naruto observa Kawaki plus attentivement. Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux sombres. Il dégageait une certaine suffisance et beaucoup de lassitude. Il paraissait toujours fatigué mais lorsqu'on lui prêtait un peu plus attention, on lui devinait un fin esprit calculateur. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour dégager autant de solitude. Naruto se sentit en quelque sorte connecté à lui, se rappelant son propre passé d'orphelin, où la solitude était son quotidien.

Kawaki les regardait fixement, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre à cette question qu'il jugeait réthorique.  
Cet Hokage et ce conseiller ne lui paraissaient pas dotés de mauvaises intentions à son encontre. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au village, en compagnie du groupe de ninja avec, à sa tête, la fameuse Sarada, il avait été directement redirigé vers une salle d'interrogatoire où il se tenait à présent. Malgré qu'il ne connaissait pas Konoha ni les ninjas qui l'avaient escorté, il s'était laissé amener, jugeant que c'était préférable à se faire capturer de nouveau par Jigen. Il avait entendu dire que l'Hokage était très fort et il espérait obtenir sa protection.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto prit sa décision.

\- J'accepte de t'offrir l'asile à Konoha, tant que tu représentes pas une menace pour le village. Au moindre faux pas, nous t'expulserons. Pour l'instant je vais te garder à l'oeil, tu vas donc devoir venir habiter chez moi. Une objection ?

Kawaki ne réagissant pas, Naruto prit son silence pour acquis.

\- Bien, nous ferons comme ça alors !  
\- Naruto, je dois te parler seul à seul, intervint Shikamaru.  
\- Hum d'accord. Je reviens dans cinq minutes gamin !

L'Hokage et son conseiller sortirent de la salle et marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs avant d'arriver au bureau de Naruto. Ils fermèrent la porte et Shikamaru se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Ecoute Naruto, j'ai bien compris que ce gamin sorti de nulle part fait ressurgir des souvenirs de ton passé. Mais c'est pas une excuse pour te montrer tendre avec lui. On sait rien de son passé, de son identité et de ses motivations. Il pourrait être un espion pour ce que j'en sais !

Evidemment, Naruto avait pris en compte ces aspects-là.

\- Je sais bien et ne t'imagines pas que je l'accueille seulement par pitié. Je pense seulement que nous serons gagnants au change, peu importe qu'il soit un espion ou non. Je vais le surveiller 24h/24h pour être sûr de ne pas être pris au dépourvu au cas où il se révèlerait être une menace pour le village. Et dans le cas contraire, il pourrait être une grande aide pour le village. Sa puissance ne t'as pas échappé non plus ?

Il était vrai que Shikamaru avait remarqué que cet intrus était puissant pour son âge.

\- Je ne lui fais tout de même pas confiance mais toi tu as toute ma confiance. Je compte sur toi pour l'avoir à l'oeil, Hokage, finit par approuver Shikamaru, lasse de tout ce débat.  
\- Compte sur moi !

Shikamaru retourna dans son bureau pour s'occuper de la montagne de paperasse habituelle. Avant, il avait l'habitude de soupirer en y entrant et de pousser son fameux " gênant ". Maintenant, fait improbable, il se réjouissait de voir la quantité de travail qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était découvert une nouvelle passion pour les papiers - la sieste et l'observation des nuages resteront toujours dans ses occupations favorites - mais c'était bien l'une des seules activités qui arrivaient à le distraire de temps à autre de ses pensées et de sa tristesse. Temari et Amako étaient les deux autres personnes qui arrivaient à accomplir cet exploit.  
Shikamaru sourit en pensant à elles et plongea dans son travail.

Naruto revint sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire où Kawaki se trouvait. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper même si aucun garde n'avait été posté en évidence, sinon l'ANBU l'aurait prévenu et une alarme aurait sonné.

S'il avait accepté de donner l'asile à Kawaki, ce n'était pas uniquement dans le but de compter un nouveau ninja pour protéger le village. En fait, il avait autre chose en tête, qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec Shikamaru, ne voulant pas exacerber une plaie déjà béante s'il se trompait.

Il avait vite compris que le jeune homme cachait un paquet de mystères. Son attitude ainsi que son comportement démontrait une douleur intérieur reposant en lui. De plus, il était apparu dans la zone où l'anomalie avait été détecté. Il ne savait pas si cette anomalie avait un rapport avec son fils et Shikadai mais il préférait n'éloigner aucune hypothèse. Tout était bon à prendre, même le plus infime des indices.

Il avait également compris que Kawaki n'était pas du genre à se confier et à parler de ses problèmes. Il faudrait d'abord gagner sa confiance pour qu'il se révèle petit à petit à Naruto.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui soutirer les informations tout de suite et ne pas gâcher autant de temps. Mais il sentait que Kawaki pouvait être un atout de taille s'il se rangeait à ses côtés. De plus, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de torturer des adolescents pour obtenir des informations. Surtout qu'_il _avait leur âge…

Secouant la tête pour éloigner les pensées intrusives, il entra dans la petite salle et vit Kawaki avachit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table et le regard fixé au plafond, l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

\- Je suis de retour. À partir de maintenant, tu vas loger chez moi pour que je puisse garder un oeil sur toi.

Kawaki tiqua.

\- Ouais super, un baby-sitter.  
\- C'était la condition, il faudra que tu t'y fasses. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter le village avant de rentrer.

Kawaki se leva et le suivit, trainant avec lui sa mauvaise humeur constante.

\- Le village se divise en deux parties : en haut la nouvelle ville et en bas l'ancienne. Même si elle n'est pas si ancienne que ça parce qu'on a dû la reconstruire après l'attaque de Pain… Quoiqu'il en soit, pour relier ses deux parties et aller plus vite nous avons construit un train…

Naruto continua de déblatérer sur le village tandis que Kawaki le suivait l'air maussade. Il s'en foutait pas mal de savoir tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être à l'abris de Jigen et il avait entendu dire que le Kage de Konoha était le ninja le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé. Alors savoir que l'ancienne ville n'était pas si ancienne et que la nouvelle était relié avec un train… Sérieusement il s'en tapait. En plus, comment pouvait-il se perdre un jour s'il avait toujours l'Hokage collé aux fesses ? Sérieusement.

\- Et voilà le meilleur restaurant de ramen de la ville ! Ichiraku ramen ! Je pourrais en manger matin, midi et soir. Quel est ton plat ton plat préféré ? Lui demanda soudain Naruto, se tournant vers Kawaki.

Surpris par la question, ce dernier prit son temps pour répondre. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu d'aliments favoris… Tant que ce n'était pas la boisson infâme qu'ils lui faisaient boire par moment, il mangeait de tout.

\- J'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je pensais que t'allais me répondre le truc habituel des jeunes dans ce village : les burgers. Ah ah je te jure ils sont bien différents de mon temps…

Sa voix s'amenuisa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus qu'un mince filet. Soudain, il fut comme abattu par un poids sur ses épaules et son regard se fit lointain. Ce fut comme s'il venait de se prendre un train en pleine figure. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir, Kawaki le laissa reprendre ses esprits, ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi ! Rentrons à la maison, ma femme est la meilleure cuisinière qui soit, tu vas voir ! Reprit Naruto, l'air de se ressaisir enfin.

Il esquissa même un sourire qui sonna très faux aux yeux de Kawaki.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, cette fois-ci en silence.

Enfin arrivés, Kawaki s'arrêta un instant afin de prendre le temps d'observer ce qui allait être son nouveau chez lui pour un temps. C'était une maison ronde, de taille moyenne et plutôt jolie. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose étant donné que l'Hokage habitait ici, mais apparemment celui-ci se contentait de peu.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de pas ténu, mais audible pour lui, le fit se concentrer sur la source de celui-ci.

Derrière la porte, Himawari courut, contente de revoir son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près d'une semaine. Elle avait senti sa présence tout près grâce à son chakra de perception particulièrement puissant pour son âge.  
Il passait beaucoup de temps au bureau dorénavant, afin de retrouver son frère. Elle comprenait et ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça mais elle était tout de même heureuse de le revoir.  
Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement au moment où celui-ci allait l'ouvrir et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Papa ! Tu es rentré ! Bienvenue !  
\- Je suis à la maison, sourit Naruto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Hinata sortit une tête du salon puis vint les rejoindre, toute aussi heureuse de retrouver son mari. Après les habituels embrassades dont il faisait tout le temps face lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il se retourna afin de leur présenter le nouvel occupant de la maison :

\- Je vous présente Kawaki, il vient tout juste d'arriver dans le village. J'ai accepté de l'héberger pendant un temps si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Kawaki. Je suis Hinata, la femme de Naruto et voici Himawari notre fille, dit-elle en faisant un signe de main vers sa fille, viens rentre ne reste pas là.

Finalement Kawaki entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il examina le hall d'entrée qui lui parut très simple et en même temps chaleureux.

\- Bonjour, merci de me recevoir, répondit-il poliment.

Himawari lui adressa un petit sourire et décida de lui faire visiter la maison. Elle lui montra l'étage, les chambres et la salle de bain ainsi que les toilettes. Cependant, Kawaki remarqua qu'elle ne lui présenta pas une porte, qui restait fermée.

Devant son regard, Himawari se sentit obligé de le prévenir :

\- Personne ne peut entrer dans cette pièce. C'est… comment dire… la chambre de mon frère.

Kawaki continua de fixer la porte, intrigué malgré lui de la raison pour laquelle on ne pouvait pas y entrer. Que ce soit la chambre du frère il comprenait, mais à moins de détenir un trafic suspect à l'intérieur, il ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas y entrer.

Devant son air sceptique, Himawari décida de prendre son courage à deux main, malgré la douleur familière dans la poitrine qui commença à s'installer.

\- Il a disparu il y a quatre ans. Avec Shikadai, le fils du conseiller.

Kawaki comprit tout de suite mieux. Il n'avait jamais eu de figure paternelle ou maternelle mais il avait toujours supposé que des parents sains d'esprits seraient dévastés s'ils venaient à perdre leur enfant.  
Il se retrouva, à son insu, envieux de ce frère disparu… Au moins, il avait des parents et une soeur qui l'aimaient et qui avaient besoin de lui pour compléter leur bonheur. Pas comme lui.

Il était seul depuis sa naissance, depuis toujours et c'était comme ça. Il devait se ressaisir.

\- Descendons, le diner est presque prêt.

Tout deux descendirent et arrivèrent dans le salon. Kawaki prit encore une fois le temps de tout regarder, habitude qu'il avait prit durant ses séances d'entrainements. Il ne savait jamais quelle piège ces bâtards avaient posé dans la pièce.

La pièce lui parut encore une fois chaleureuse. Elle était éclairée et des photos étaient posées sur les meubles. Par curiosité, il s'approcha de l'une d'entres elles.

C'était une photo de famille datant d'un anniversaire. À gauche, Hinata joignait ses mains et souriait. A ses côtés, Naruto avait passé son bras autour de deux enfants dont il reconnu Himawari…

Et ce qu'il vit le figea.  
Le garçon blond souriant sur la photo.  
Il le connaissait.

C'était le blondinet.

...

Coucou je suis de retour ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, je suis juste une personne très occupée qui fait beaucoup de choses en meme temps. Désolée pour le bug précédent et merci à maevakanane de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Sur ce j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME **

Kawaki resta figé devant la photo. Ce garçon avait donc une famille, il n'était pas orphelin comme il le pensait. Il croyait que seuls les enfants sans famille étaient ciblés mais en réalité, il venait de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

À bien y repenser, il se sentit bête de ne pas avoir deviné. L'Hokage et le blondinet se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Leur ressemblance lui parut si frappante qu'il remit en question pendant un instant son intelligence. Leurs cheveux blonds, leurs yeux bleus et même les traits sur leurs joues… C'était comme regarder une copie conforme du blondinet en version adulte.  
Évidemment, il remarqua quelques différences telles que le nombre de traits sur leurs joues, la texture de leurs cheveux qui paraissaient plus en pic chez l'Hokage, ainsi que la forme de leurs visages. Le blondinet avait visiblement prit un minimum de sa mère.

\- Kawaki ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Naruto s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit ce que Kawaki regardait avec insistance. C'était une des dernières photos qui avaient été prises avec son fils. C'était aussi le dernier anniversaire qu'il avait passé avec lui.  
Face au silence soudain de Naruto, Hinata et Himawari s'interrompirent dans la préparation du dîner pour regarder ce qui avait causé ce soudain mutisme. En voyant Kawaki se tenir devant la photo, elles comprirent.

Un soudain malaise prit place dans la maison Uzumaki. Boruto était devenu un sujet tabou, où chacun évitait de prononcer son prénom mais pensait fort à lui. Les photos étaient de douloureux souvenirs mais ils les avaient laissés partout dans la maison même s'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas les regarder.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Himawari brisa le silence :

\- Et si on passait à table ? Qu'est ce que j'ai faim !

Comprenant la tentative de sa fille pour détendre l'atmosphère, Naruto entra dans son jeu :

\- Je crève la dalle ! Hummm ça sent bon ! Dit-il en se détournant de Kawaki.  
\- Allez tout le monde à table ! Naruto tu peux mettre ces plats sur table et Kawaki ça ne te dérange pas de mettre le couvert ? Demande Hinata.

Kawaki s'empressa de le faire tout en mourant d'envie de leur demander plus de précision sur le blondinet. Comment s'appelait-il ? Quel âge avait-il ? Comment avait-t-il été enlevé par Jigen ?

Après avoir fini de mettre le couvert, ils s'installèrent tous à table et commencèrent à manger. Un silence pesant s'installa, ce qui mit Kawaki mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas du genre sociable et extraverti et ne fit donc rien pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue qu'il avait lui-même créé malgré lui.

_

Après le dîner, Hinata montra à Kawaki sa nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais plutôt confortable. La décoration était simple, les couleurs étaient neutres et quelques touches florales étaient disposées par-ci par-là. C'était déjà mille fois plus chaleureux que l'ancienne chambre qu'il occupait dans le repaire de Jigen.

\- Je suis désolée, si j'avais su plus tôt que nous devions t'héberger, j'aurais fait en sorte que ta chambre soit plus accueillante… dit Hinata, l'air gênée.  
\- C'est parfait comme ça, madame Uzumaki, merci.  
\- Bon et bien… si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas et viens nous voir, je serais au bout du couloir. Naruto sera dans son bureau, deux portes à gauche de la tienne, il y reste normalement tard.  
\- D'accord madame Uzumaki.

Hinata commença à partir avant de se retourner et de lui dire avec un sourire avenant :

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hinata. Bonne nuit Kawaki.

Le coeur de Kawaki se réchauffa soudainement, le prenant par surprise. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit " bonne nuit " ni sourit avec autant de gentillesse.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion que le blondinet avait une belle vie avant. Il se demanda si c'était ça, avoir une mère : une personne qui se préoccupe de ton confort, qui te sourit et qui te souhaite bonne nuit.

_Quelle chance tu avais, blondinet…_

_

Après s'être retourné à maintes reprises dans son lit, se tracassant au sujet de Boruto, Kawaki décida de se lever et de se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Il frappa trois petits coups, puis il entendit " entrez ! ".

\- Oh Kawaki c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Demanda Naruto.  
\- J'arrivais pas à dormir… je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Au ton sérieux de Kawaki, Naruto se figea et concentra toute son attention sur lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença :

\- Tout à l'heure quand je regardais la photo… C'était pas par simple curiosité. Le garçon blond, je le connais. Ça m'a fait un choc et…  
\- Tu connais Boruto ?!

C'était donc son prénom : Boruto. Un poids invisible disparut des épaules de Kawaki. Il savait enfin comment il s'appelait. Il pouvait finalement l'humaniser et l'appeler autrement que par sa couleur de cheveux.

\- Oui, en fait…  
\- Où est-il ?! Il va bien ?! Dis moi tout ce que tu peux me dire !  
\- C'est une longue histoire… Je sais pas où il se trouve ni s'il va bien.  
\- Comment ça tu…, Naruto prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et reprit sur un ton sérieux : tu vas devoir me dire tout ce que tu sais demain à la première heure. Je te réveillerais. Ne tente pas de t'enfuir, je le saurais.

Kawaki n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir de toute façon. Il avait pris sa décision : il n'avait pas pu aider le blondinet et le garçon aux cheveux bruns à s'échapper avec lui mais il allait à présent faire tout son possible pour les aider grâce à l'Hokage. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser dans cet enfer. Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à temps avant que l'irrémédiable ne soit commis…

Kawaki se retourna et marcha vers la porte du bureau pour sortir. Avant de fermer la porte, Naruto l'interpella :

\- Kawaki… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Bonne nuit alors, lui dit-il.

Kawaki lui tourna le dos et commença à fermer la porte.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit.

Naruto ne vit pas son petit sourire maladroit qu'il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal. Qui aurait imaginer qu'un simple " bonne nuit " lui réchaufferait autant le coeur ?

_

Quand Kawaki fut parti, Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il analysait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il allait enfin obtenir plus d'informations sur Boruto et Shikadai. En quatre ans, il n'avait fait que ramer et cela commençait à le rendre fou.  
Le léger grincement de la porte le fit relever la tête.  
Hinata passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement puis entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu as entendu ? Lui demanda Naruto.  
\- Hum, répondit-elle en hochant la tête et en s'installant sur ses genoux.

Aucun mot de plus n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Naruto caressait les cheveux de sa femme d'un air songeur, réfléchissant à la longue journée qui allait suivre, et espérant qu'elle soit prometteuse. Hinata respirait le doux parfum de son mari tout en fermant les yeux et priant pour que son fils aille bien.

_

_Driiing Driiing Driiing_

Temari ouvrit un oeil en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone de Shikamaru. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un jour de repos, elle comptait bien en profiter et faire la grasse matinée. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya donc de se rendormir.

_Driiing Driiing Driiing_

" La patience est une vertu " se répéta-t-elle mentalement encore et encore, tentant de contrôler son tempérament de feu pour une fois.

_Driiing Driiing Driiing_

Irritée au possible, elle se retourna pour regarder son mari. Celui-ci dormait comme un bébé, de la bave coulant sur son menton, ne semblant pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa stupide sonnerie de téléphone.

_Driiing Driing Driiing_

"Je. Vais. Le. Tuer. " Au diable la patience !_  
_  
\- Shikamaru, si tu n'éteins pas ce fichu téléphone je te l'enfonce où je pense !

La voix colérique de Temari pouvait sortir Shikamaru du pays des rêves en moins de deux secondes. Un instinct de survie qu'il avait développé durant ses longues années de mariage avec elle…

Ce fut également pour ça qu'il sauta du lit sans réfléchir, évitant de peu le coup de poing meurtrier de sa femme.

_Driiing Driiing Driiing_

Shikamaru comprit directement la cause de la mauvaise humeur de sa femme.

\- Tu es un ninja de niveau supérieur, le conseiller de l'Hokage, une personne qui se laisse jamais surprendre et tu n'es pas FICHU de te réveiller au son de ton téléphone !

Il poussa un soupir tout en grattant l'arrière de sa tête, sentant la migraine arriver.

\- C'est qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon jour de repos, j'étais vraiment épuisé, dit-il tout en attrapant son téléphone et regardant le nom de la personne coupable. C'est Naruto, l'informa-t-il.

Il allait décrocher lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué de sa fille, tenant son doudou fermement contre elle. Le coeur des deux parents fondirent à sa vue. Avec ses deux couettes brunes et ses yeux marrons encore endormis, elle était absolument adorable.

\- Papa, maman c'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Amako.  
\- C'est rien ma chérie, c'est juste ton père qui devient sourd avec l'âge, lui répondit Temari, en enlaçant sa fille, tout en jetant un regard noir à son mari.  
\- Si ma femme gênante évitait de crier tout le temps mon ouïe se porterait miraculeusement mieux…  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?!

Shikamaru se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de décrocher son téléphone.

\- Eh ça fait des heures que je t'appelle ! Lui reprocha Naruto.  
\- Ouais…

En vérité ça ne faisait que cinq minutes.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes. Je suis désolé pour ton jour de congé, je t'en donnerai un autre mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'on va avoir plus d'informations sur Boruto et Shikadai.

Le coeur de Shikamaru rata un battement.

\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et courut dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires. Devant son empressement, Temari sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi Naruto t'appelait ?  
\- On va peut être obtenir des informations sur_ eux. _

Amako ne savait pas quoi parlait son père mais sa mère eut l'air de comprendre tout de suite. Elle regarda fixement son père et vice-versa, et une conversation silencieuse sembla se jouer entre les deux.  
Amako n'avait certes pas compris ce qui se passait mais une chose retint son attention.

\- Papa, tu pars travailler ?

\- Oui ma puce… Je suis désolé je me rattraperais un autre jour et je t'amènerais même au zoo, d'accord ? Lui dit-il tout en s'agenouillant devant elle et en lui faisant un rapide bisous sur le front. J'y vais ! Annonça-t-il en partant.

Amako regarda tristement son père partir, ayant souhaitée passer la journée avec ses deux parents.  
Temari aurait voulu le suivre mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente délaissée au profit d'un frère qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

_Il allait bien falloir lui en parler un jour…_

_

Kawaki était assis confortablement dans une salle où l'Hokage et son conseiller lui faisaient face. Un peu avant, il avait entendu ce premier informer Shikamaru qu'il avait peut être des pistes sur leurs fils grâce à lui.

Et voilà comment, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il faisait encore face aux deux mêmes personnes dans la même pièce.

\- Je suis désolé pour le choix de la pièce Kawaki, lui dit Naruto tout en s'installant sur une chaise devant lui, mais c'est la seule insonorisée dont nous disposons dans le village.

Kawaki se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Shikamaru, resté debout appuyé contre un mur, prit la parole :

\- Raconte-nous tous que tu sais.

Prenant une inspiration, Kawaki fixa un peu la table devant lui avant de relever la tête et de commencer :

\- Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je vous parle de mon enfance…

**...  
**

**Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je sais que ça donne l'air de trainer un peu en longueur mais croyez moi c'est nécessaire pour poser la suite de l'histoire. J'ai déjà tous les éléments en tête il ne me reste plus qu'à réussir à les poser astucieusement pour que tout soit réussi. J'espère que cette histoire finira par vous plaire autant qu'elle me plait dans ma tête. Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIXIEME**

_10 ans plus tôt_

Réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, Kawaki était recroquevillé en boule, essayant de préserver le peu de chaleur qu'il possédait. C'était déjà l'hiver et la petite maison délabrée où il vivait avec son père n'avait pas de chauffage. Elle était en bois et ne comportait que deux pièces : la salle à manger avec une petite cuisine dans le coin et une chambre. Naturellement, cette chambre ne lui appartenait pas. La plupart du temps, il dormait dans un petit espace de la salle à manger, à même le sol.

Cela faisait trois jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Normalement, il arrivait toujours à trouver quelques restes dans le placard. Mais en ce moment, il était aussi vide que lui. Il commençait à penser qu'il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin de cet hiver. Son père ne le nourrissait pas et, quand il rentrait, il sentait toujours l'alcool à plein nez. Dans ses bons jours, il se contentait de passer devant son fils sans le regarder. Mais c'était rare.

Kawaki était plus habitué aux mauvais jours, ceux où son père alcoolisé passait ses nerfs sur lui. Ceux où il se réfugiait dans un monde dans sa tête pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il était toujours couvert d'ecchymoses et d'autres blessures qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner, à moins de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Son corps était déjà en piteux état à l'âge de six ans. Brisé de partout, avec plus de bleus que de peau saine et maigre comme un squelette. Du haut de son petit âge, il avait compris qu'il n'en avait plus longtemps et il en était soulagé. Mais un peu triste en même temps.

Il était content de pouvoir enfin quitter cette douleur constante qu'il subissait depuis tout petit. Il aurait cependant tellement voulu découvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Rencontrer des gens, se faire des amis, rigoler, se disputer, courir, jouer, enlacer, peut être même aimer une fille… Mais cette vie ne lui était apparemment pas destinée. Peut être dans sa prochaine réincarnation ? Si ça existait…

Des marmonnements lui firent relever la tête. Il reconnut la voix de son père mais pas la deuxième voix.

\- J'suis surpris qu'un type comme vous veuille acheter c'te p'tite merde. Franchement j'vous l'dis il sert à rien.  
\- J'aimerai quand même vous l'acheter.  
\- C'quand même mon fils, ça va vous coûter cher.  
\- Votre prix sera le mien.

Comme s'il se préoccupait de lui… Il voulait juste en tirer le plus de profit possible.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques murmures inaudibles, quand la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière envahit la pièce et aveugla le jeune garçon. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus et plissa les yeux.

Deux formes adultes se tenaient devant lui. Il reconnut sans mal celle de son père, vieux et gros, une bedaine proéminente et trois cheveux sur sa tête. Le type à côté de lui était tout l'opposé. Une silhouette athlétique, grand, il dégageait une forte aura. Kawaki sentit tout de suite que malgré les apparences, il était plus dangereux que son père.

\- Lève-toi p'tit con, lui ordonna son père.

Kawaki ne bougea pas. S'il le faisait, il s'écroulerait. Il était trop faible pour bouger.

\- J'ai dit : LÈVE TOI MERDEUX !

Son père lui décrocha un violent coup de pied qui le fit gémir de douleur. Sa vision se troubla pendant un moment et ses oreilles vibrèrent. Encore un peu et il pourrait quitter ce monde…

\- Si vous le tuez mon argent vous passera sous le nez, avertit l'inconnu. Je vais me charger de le transporter moi-même.

Kawaki sentit un frisson le traverser. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas partir avec cet inconnu. Une aura machiavélique se dégageait de lui. S'il l'emportait, il ne ferait qu'aller simple dans un autre enfer.

_" Laissez-moi tranquille " _gémit-il dans sa tête.

L'inconnu approcha la main vers lui, sûrement dans une tentative de le soulever pour l'emporter avec lui.

\- Non… réussit à souffler Kawaki.

La main s'arrêta. L'inconnu se tourna vers le père.

\- Il a encore la force de parler. C'est parfait. Voici l'argent.

Il tendit une bourse, que le père s'empressa de saisir.

\- Ravi d'faire affaire avec vous. Vous pouvez l'prendre.

Intérieurement, ce fut la panique dans la tête de Kawaki. Il venait d'être vendu contre de l'argent qui allait être utilisé pour acheter de l'alcool. Sa vie valait moins qu'une boisson. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il n'en avait même plus la force.

Le stress et la peur le traversèrent d'une telle puissance qu'il vit noir et s'évanouit d'un coup.

_

" Ses constantes vitales sont corrects, nous lui avons administré le sédatif. "

Le bip constant des machines sonnaient aux oreilles de Kawaki. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir ce qui l'entourait. A tout juste six ans, sa vie était un cauchemar. Il tremblait de tout ses membres et des larmes s'accumulèrent derrière ses paupières. Il aurait aimé n'être jamais né.

\- Tu as de la chance, tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour qu'on te fasse passer le test, lui dit une voix inconnu, je te déconseille de faire semblant de dormir au passage.

Le bruit de ses pas l'informèrent que l'inconnu s'éloignait.  
La dernière phrase retentissait dans la tête de Kawaki. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire semblant de dormir ? Quand son père dormait, il avait interdiction de le déranger et de le réveiller. Il pensait donc que s'il le faisait aussi, les méchants ne lui feraient rien.

Au fil des années, il comprit à quel point il se trompait…

Une année après son arrivée, il fut immergé dans une poche remplie de liquide. L'enfant de six ans ne comprenait pas qui se passait. Il n'avait rien demandé et les méchants le forçaient à subir des expériences. Au début, paniqué, il essayait de sortir de cette poche à tout prix. Il tentait d'hurler, de taper, il pleurait mais rien n'y faisait. Le liquide l'empêchait de crier, la poche était incassable et les méchants étaient sans pitié.

Au bout d'un mois, il perdit toute motivation à se battre. Après tout, à quoi rimait sa vie ? Dès sa naissance, il avait été reclus au rang de parasite. Son père ne l'avait jamais aimé, préférant l'utiliser comme punching ball. Au début, il pensait que c'était normal, comme une forme d'affection. Mais en regardant les autres enfants de son village interagir avec leurs parents, il comprit. Son père le détestait et c'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas un assez bon fils. Il ne serait jamais qu'un bon à rien. Il n'avait même pas de mère ! Elle aussi ne devait pas l'aimer pour partir et le laisser seul.

Alors finalement, à quoi bon lutter ? Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Ils pouvaient bien le prendre comme cobaye puisqu'il ne valait rien. Quand on perd un papier de bonbon par terre on se retourne pas, parce qu'il est inutile et sans valeur. C'était exactement ce qu'il était.

Etrangement, en ayant cessé de lutter, la douleur reflua. Elle était toujours là mais beaucoup moins présente. Il commençait à s'y faire aux expériences et aux traitements qu'il subissait. De plus, il devait ingérer plusieurs fois par jours des médicaments vraiment pas bon qui l'assommaient. Il vivait sans vivre.

Les années passèrent et les traitements se ressemblaient. Il passait quelques mois dans sa chambre à ingérer toutes sortes de composés chimiques puis le reste de l'année il était dans la pochette de liquide.

Il apprit en écoutant les méchants qu'ils faisaient partis d'une organisation qui se nommait Kara. Dans son état second, il n'avait identifié que quelques membres. Il y avait le chef, celui qui l'avait acheté. Il se nommait Jigen. Il avait des yeux sombres tout comme ses cheveux et quelques tatouages sur le visage. Il lui faisait tout le temps froid dans le dos et Kawaki essayait toujours de se faire le plus petit possible quand il était présent. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que répéter une phrase sibylline quand il le voyait, que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas :

_" Sois sage mon futur réceptacle. " _

Il y avait également celui qui lui faisait passer tous les tests et les expériences : Amado. Il n'était pas particulièrement méchant ou gentil. Il se contentait de rester froid et de l'analyser. Il avait les cheveux rasés sur les cotés de son crâne et avait gardé une touffe sur le dessus qu'il peignait toujours minutieusement vers la droite. Contrairement au chef, il était blond avec des yeux bleus. Il portait aussi des lunettes, qui rajoutait sans le vouloir, un air encore plus scientifique. Généralement, Kawaki ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il baragouinait - difficile quand on était constamment shooté.

Il voyait souvent un homme qui se nommait Kashin Koji parler avec Amado. Ils semblaient être proche sans être pour autant amis. Il portait un masque qui lui cachait le haut du visage et qui laissait deviner des lignes rouges descendants de ses yeux à ses joues. Il avait de long cheveux blancs et ne calculait jamais Kawaki. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Enfin, la pire dont il se souvenait était Delta. Elle avait été chargée par Jigen de le surveiller en permanence. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Elle n'hésitait pas à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur lui. Le cliquetis de ses talons hantaient ses cauchemars, juste à côté des lourds pas de son père.

Quand il eut douze ans, sa vie changea.

Deux garçons de son âge arrivèrent.

\- Lâchez-moi bâtard ! Je suis un ninja de Konoha et mon père le Hokage va vous buter !  
\- Arrrgh libérez-nous !

Les deux garçons étaient énergiques, comme jamais Kawaki n'avait pu l'être. Lui d'ordinaire si taciturne et éteint, découvrait qu'on pouvait être bruyant et plein de vie à son âge.

Celui avec les cheveux blonds ne faisait que crier et se débattre. C'était une pile électrique vivante.  
Le brun se débattait aussi mais criait moins. Il plaçait ici et là quelques phrases du genre " Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous " et " Libérez-nous ! ".

Du haut de sa pochette de liquide, il ne pouvait que contempler la scène sans rien faire ni rien dire. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu agir, il était trop faible.

Deux semaines après il sortit de la pochette et Delta le dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- T'as un colocataire le môme. Essaye de pas le tuer il nous sera sûrement utile.

_Un colocataire ? C'était quoi ça ?_

La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre quand soudain une ombre bondit sur elle.

\- Prends ça !

Avec ses poings, le blondinet tenta de frapper Delta. Kawaki sut, avant même que ce soit fini, comment cela allait se terminer.

Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté, évitant le poing et attrapant son bras. A cause de son élan, le blondinet ne put s'arrêter. Il fut projeté sur le mur en face à une vitesse fulgurante. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se relever, Delta était déjà derrière lui, le tirant par les cheveux et le jetant sans ménagement dans sa chambre.

\- Tu feras moins le malin morveux dans quelques temps !

Elle attrapa sans ménagement Kawaki par le bras et le tira dans sa chambre. Il trébucha un peu et, avant même de rétablir son équilibre, il entendit un grand " BAM " retentissant derrière lui. Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte lui indiqua qu'elle venait de les enfermer à double tour.

Kawaki regarda le blondinet se redresser, se tenant la tête avec les deux mains. Delta n'y était pas aller de main morte avec lui.

\- Je l'aurais un jour cette vieille femme, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Je te déconseille de l'appeler comme ça devant elle… Le prévint Kawaki.  
\- Et quoi ? Elle va me frapper ? Je suis un ninja, j'ai vu pire.  
\- C'est quoi un… ninja ?  
\- Comment ça c'est quoi ? T'as vécu dans un trou à rat toute ta vie ?

Kawaki baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.  
Le blondinet comprit.

\- Euh excuse moi je voulais pas…

Le silence s'étira entre eux.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici ? Lui demanda le jeune homme blond.  
\- Je sais pas… Je suis arrivée à six ans. J'ai douze ans maintenant.  
\- Euh mec faut compter hein. Six pour aller à douze ça fait six.  
\- Et… ? Kawaki pencha sa tête, d'un air interrogateur, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- Attends, tu connais les maths au moins ?!  
\- Jamais entendu parler.

Abasourdi, le blondinet resta à le regarder avec de gros yeux. Kawaki se sentit soudainement gêné de son ignorance mais il ne le montra pas.  
Vexé d''avoir l'air si bête, il se dirigea vers son lit au fond à gauche de la pièce.

\- Eh… je voulais pas te blesser. Je sais pas ce que t'as vécu mais ça me dérange pas de t'apprendre ce que j'ai appris à l'école.

_A l'école ? C'était quoi ça encore ?_

Devant le mutisme de son colocataire, le blondinet abandonna et se réfugia sur son lit, à l'opposé de Kawaki. Tout deux ne se parlèrent plus du reste de la soirée.

Tard dans la nuit, Kawaki se réveilla aux paroles que le blondinet criait dans son sommeil.

\- Nooon ! Pas ça s'il vous plait ! A l'aide papa ! Viens me sauver !

En deux semaines à peine, ils avaient déjà commencé à briser son esprit… 

•••

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu. C'est la première partie du passé de Kawaki, la deuxième sera au chapitre suivant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires (bons ou mauvais, je prends tout), ça m'encourage énormément à écrire la suite ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME **

\- Le blondinet c'est…?  
\- C'est votre fils, Boruto.

Le coeur de Naruto se comprima dans sa poitrine. Il savait enfin où il était passé. Une lueur d'espoir fit son apparition à l'intérieur de lui.

Cependant, un violent poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Son fils avait atterri au pire endroit possible et il ne savait même pas comment accéder au territoire de l'ennemi.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il était de retour à la case départ.

\- Tu as précisé qu'il y avait un brun qui l'accompagnait. Est-ce que tu connais son nom ? Demanda Shikamaru.  
\- Non mais je peux vous le décrire. Je l'ai peu vu mais je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'il était votre portrait craché hormis ses yeux. Ils étaient verts je crois.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux pour contenir ses émotions. Il devait recueillir plus d'informations et mettre ses émotions de côté pour l'instant, pour le bien de son fils.

\- Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur cette organisation ?  
\- J'allais justement y venir… répondit Kawaki. 

**_  
****Flashback**

Le matin se levait. Kawaki se réveilla au son suspect à côté de lui. Il ouvrit un oeil et inspecta sa chambre.  
Le blondinet poussait son lit contre la porte tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Derrière lui, les quatre pieds de son lit étaient détachés, traînant par terre.

\- C'est lourd… maugréa-t-il tout en finissant de placer son lit afin qu'il bloque la porte.

Stupéfié par la connerie de son camarade de chambre, Kawaki fut sans voix. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que ça allait servir à quelque chose ?

\- Ah t'es réveillé ! Je suis en train d'organiser un plan pour notre fuite avec Shikadai. Tu peux participer si tu veux.  
\- Et ton plan c'est…?  
\- J'ai mis le lit contre la porte pour bloquer l'arrivée de la vieille femme. J'ai aussi démonté les pieds du lit pour en faire des armes. Quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte elle va sûrement l'exploser. A ce moment-là, je lui sauterai dessus avec mes armes et je lui assénerai un _rasengan_. Je viserais les points faibles comme les yeux. Ça nous laissera quelques secondes pour prendre de l'avance et s'enfuir…  
\- T'es pas sérieux putain ?! T'as une idée de la force de Delta ?! C'est pas la porte qu'elle va exploser, c'est toute la chambre et nous avec !  
\- Mais non, je te dis que…

**_BOOOM_**

La vision de Kawaki s'obscurcit et un voile noir s'abattit sur lui. 

•*•

Il reprit connaissance au son des cris du blondinet. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était attaché de la tête aux pieds à une table d'expérience.

_Et merde…_

Il n'avait été que très peu attaché dessus car il avait vite compris que tenter d'aller contre l'organisation était synonyme de punition. Et justement, cette table faisait toujours partie de la punition.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche afin d'observer ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Il manqua de le regretter. Quand on est la victime, on a pas à subir la vision cauchemardesque de notre corps se faisant torturer. On a juste à ressentir. C'était sans doute pire mais en tout cas, ce que vit Kawaki à ce moment-là le fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

Le blondinet était attaché à la verticale à une machine gigantesque. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient menottés, ainsi que son buste, où une large ceinture le maintenait contre la plaque. Au dessus et en dessous de lui, deux sortes d'antennes pointaient vers lui. Ils projetaient de l'électricité à très forte tension, se reliant et passant par son corps.

Boruto criait et pleurer. De la sueur perlait partout sur son corps et ses doigts ainsi que ses orteils se tordaient autant qu'ils pouvaient. Sa langue était sortie et de la bave lui coulait dessus. Ses cheveux ne ressemblait plus à rien, cramés et hirsutes au dessus de son crâne.

\- C'est ce qu'il en coûte de faire le malin petit. Supporte et apprends.

C'était Amado. Il regardait la scène d'un air blasé, une cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Tu sais, à cause de toi ton camarade avec les cheveux ananas est aussi en train de subir un châtiment digne de celui que t'endures en ce moment.

Soudain, les cris du blondinet parurent plus forts et ses pleurs devinrent encore plus incontrôlables.

Kawaki savait que s'ils n'avaient pas brisé son esprit depuis les deux semaines où il avait atterri ici, c'était parce que l'organisation adorait détruire le mental de leur cobaye en prenant leur temps. Ils étaient sadiques et dangereux. Il l'avait tout de suite compris depuis sa rencontre avec Jigen. On pouvait appeler cela de l'instinct. Il l'avait sans aucun doute développé à cause de son père.

C'était triste mais cela l'avait sauvé. Il avait très vite compris leur manège et s'était avoué vaincu juste avant qu'ils ne lui fassent subir quelque chose d'irréversible. Comme ce qu'était en train de vivre le blondinet.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était brisé. Mais il avait réussi à conserver une partie saine de son esprit et donc de son humanité. Kawaki sentait que le blondinet allait devenir vide. Encore plus que lui.

\- Je suis certain que tu n'as pas essayé de t'échapper avec lui mais aujourd'hui tu vas souffrir presque autant que lui. C'est le grand jour, lui dit Amado, tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

_Comment ça le grand jour ?_

Un frisson de peur le traversa. Ils ne blaguaient jamais ici lorsqu'il était question de douleur. Il aurait voulu paniquer, se débattre, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait qu'à le faire souffrir davantage. Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de son dos, et il eut soudain du mal à déglutir.

\- Ouais tu peux avoir peur gamin.

Amado tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et la projeta sur Kawaki, ce qui le fit tousser. Quand il eut fini de la fumer, il se retourna vers le blondinet qui criait encore à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il regarda sa montre l'air ennuyé :

\- C'est fini pour lui aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers le blondinet, éteignit la machine et appuya sur un bouton pour le détacher. Il tomba au sol dans un violent bruit. Il était immobile. Ses membres tressautaient encore et sa respiration était faible.

Amado fit appelé deux laborantins qui le soulevèrent et le transportèrent hors de la pièce.

Puis, il se tourna vers Kawaki.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

La table sur laquelle il était attaché était en fait doté de roues. Amado la poussa et se dirigea avec lui dans une autre pièce attenante. Ce que Kawaki vit le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Là, toute l'organisation était réunie autour de la pièce. Ils étaient tous ici, même Jigen, Kashin Koji et Delta. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus peur, fut le nombre d'otsutsuki qui avait envahi la pièce. Ils étaient une petite centaine, entourant une machine étrange.

Il savait que l'attraction ici, ce serait lui.

•*•

Au centre de la pièce, une poche de liquide familière était disposée entre quelques installations qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était des machines inquiétantes, armées d'aiguilles et positionnées face à la poche.

Kawaki en perdit sa voix de peur. De toute façon il savait que crier ne ferait que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Il allait encore devoir endurer et faire en sorte de ne pas mourir - accessoirement. Il ne devait pas montrer un signe de peur sinon ils découvriraient que son esprit n'était pas entièrement brisé.

\- Voici notre cobaye n°4562. Le seul qui ait survécu à tous les tests. Il a le corps idéal, le présenta Amado.  
\- Installe-le, lui ordonna Jigen.

Kawaki sentit les attaches qui l'entravaient se détacher. En croisant le regard d'Amado, il comprit qu'il devait se relever tout seul. Ce qu'il fit.

Le scientifique découvrit ses bras et lui injecta différents liquides dont Kawaki ignorait tout de leur provenance. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et de la bile lui remonta dans la gorge. Tout à coup, une vague de chaleur le submergea, vite remplacé par une tornade de neige qui fut suivi d'une explosion de lave dans son corps. Sa tête commença à tourner sévèrement dûe aux brusques changements de températures dans son corps.

Il tremblait de tout ses membres et même ses dents claquaient. De la sueur perlait partout sur son corps.

Sa vision se troubla et les visages des personnes alentours commencèrent à devenir flous, puis à s'effacer. La bordure de sa vision devenait peu à peu noir et sa respiration commença à devenir superficielle.

Sa tension dégringola et il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide, bien qu'il était toujours assis.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

\- Incroyable, cet humain est encore vivant avec une telle quantité de sérum dans le sang.  
\- C'est prodigieux j'avais jamais vu ça.  
\- C'est un réceptacle de haute qualité que nous avons là.

Les voix continuèrent de parler. Elles retentissaient comme des tambours dans la tête de Kawaki. Il eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les deux mains afin de stopper tout ce vacarme. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Comme promis, nous vous présentons le réceptacle parfait pour faire revivre Isshiki. Nous vous avons invité aujourd'hui pour que ayez l'honneur d'assister à la mise en place de la marque. Malheureusement, il est encore trop jeune pour que je me réincarne, cela se fera donc dans quatre ou cinq ans. Vous serez prévenus, annonça soudain la voix de Jigen.

_Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Une marque ? Une réincarnation dans son corps ?!_

Il aurait voulu se poser plus de questions, mais une vague de douleur le traversa, insupportable. Il se plia en deux et chercha à respirer abondamment par la bouche, autant qu'il lui était possible.

\- Il est temps de le mettre dans la poche maintenant, sinon il va y passer.

Des mains le soulevèrent et le transportèrent vers le liquide en hauteur. Il fut inséré très vite à l'intérieur et tout se calma. Ça, il avait l'habitude.

Ce fut un instant de paix pour Kawaki. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans le liquide mais cela le soulagea. La température de son corps se régula, ses tremblements cessèrent, son ouïe redevint normale et sa vision s'améliora. Il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi bien cette poche minuscule en hauteur.

Il savoura ces instants de paix comme il n'avait jamais connu lorsque qu'une douleur soudaine le paralysa. L'une des grosses machines à aiguilles sur le côté transperça la poche et se planta dans l'épaule gauche de Kawaki. La seconde grosse aiguille se planta dans sa main gauche quelques secondes après.

Kawaki cria d'agonie et c'en fut trop. Il perdit conscience. 

**•*•  
**

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans lit, éclairé par la lumière.  
Alors même qu'il venait tout juste d'émerger de l'inconscience, une violente douleur le tordit en deux.**  
**Sans plus se poser de questions, il se pencha par dessus le bord de son lit et vomit tout ce qu'il put. Il se sentit à fois soulagé et sale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ça.

Il se recoucha en sueur et fixa le plafond. Il tenta de se remémorer les épisodes de la veille.

_La salle bondée, Jigen, le sérum, la pochette, les aiguilles…_

Tout lui revint subitement en mémoire. Il avait vécu l'enfer là-bas. C'était la pire expérience qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Si seulement ils pouvaient abréger ses souffrances une bonne fois pour toute et le tuer.

Mais en même temps une petite partie de lui-même continuait, malgré tout, de se battre pour vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir en tant que martyre et cobaye. Il voulait partir de ce monde en ayant accomplit de grandes choses. Il voulait s'envoler en regardant le ciel bleu et en écoutant le bruit de la nature autour de lui.

C'était sûrement cette petite part de lui qui lui avait permis de ne pas perdre totalement la tête. Il avait conscience que c'était très ambitieux, voir même outrageant pour un bon à rien comme lui. Si son père était là, il l'aurait qualifié de " rêveur de p'tite merde " et lui aurait foutu un bon coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il avait au moins une chose pour lui : il était têtue. Il voulait réaliser ses rêves. Et c'est ce qui le maintenait en vie malgré lui.

Soudain, un autre souvenir le traversa. Il se souvint du blondinet, électrocuté, qui souffrait le martyr dans le labo suite à sa tentative d'évasion pitoyable.  
Il se demanda s'il était toujours vivant.

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et regarda le lit qui lui appartenait. Il le vit, la mort dans l'âme, fixé le plafond sans aucune émotion, les yeux grands ouverts.

Si Kawaki n'avait pas remarqué sa poitrine qui se baissait et remontait il aurait pu croire qu'il était mort.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement du lit du blondinet. Quand il se posta enfin face à lui, aucune réaction ne lui permit de savoir s'il l'avait vu ou non.

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir… 

**•••  
J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je m'amuse beaucoup pour le moment à écrire cette histoire même si je ne sais pas vraiment si elle vous plait. En espérant que vous vous plaisez autant à lire que moi à l'écrire, je vous dis à la prochaine ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUITIEME **

\- Les jours suivants, j'ai souffert le martyr. Tout mon bras gauche était paralysé. J'étais plongé dans un état second, nageant dans la douleur. J'avais quelques moments d'accalmies qui m'ont permis de faire un peu plus connaissance avec le blon-… Boruto.

**FLASHBACK**

Kawaki était allongé sur son lit, inconscient. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il se tordait de douleur dans ses draps, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Boruto s'était peu à peu remis du dernier traitement qu'il avait subi. Du moins, il ne sentait plus la douleur le traverser dès qu'il bougeait de quelques centimètres. Il en garderait cependant des séquelles autant physiques que psychologiques. Tout son corps était parcouru de brûlures, ressemblant à des éclairs sur sa peau. Si sa mère le voyait dans cet état, pas de doute qu'elle ferait une crise cardiaque.

Il tourna la tête vers son colocataire de chambre. Il était arrivé, lui aussi, en piteux état ce même jour. Boruto ne savait pas ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, mais la douleur devait aussi grande - voir plus - que ce qu'il avait subi. Sept jours étaient passés et la douleur refluait dans son corps tandis que le brun était encore en train d'agoniser, inconscient.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, il était plus calme. Boruto voyait bien qu'il souffrait toujours mais la douleur avait dû reflué car il avait arrêté de gémir.  
Il finit finalement par s'allonger sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, réfléchissant à sa situation tout en regardant le plafond.

Shikadai et lui avaient été enlevé par un Otsutsuki qui les avait ensuite emmené dans cette organisation malfaisante. Ils avaient été directement séparé à leur arrivée, et il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son camarade depuis. Il espérait qu'il s'en sortait mieux que lui et qu'il avait déjà élaboré un plan dans son cerveau de génie afin de s'échapper. Voir même qu'il était en ce moment à Konoha, indiquant à son père et Shikamaru l'emplacement pour venir le chercher.

Mais Boruto savait que tout cela n'était que des espoirs futiles. Il avait eu un aperçu de la force de cette organisation et il fallait bien l'avouer, il en avait peur. Ils avaient tous cette lueur diabolique et malsaine au fond des yeux. Quand il était attaché à la machine de torture électrique il avait même cru qu'il allait y passer pour de bon.

Un mouvement, puis un son ressemblant à un gargouillis, le fit soudainement relever la tête. Il regarda son colocataire aux cheveux bruns ouvrir les yeux puis se redresser en position assise sur son lit. Il avait tout l'air d'un mort vivant comme il en voyait dans les films avec Kagemasa, le super-héros ninja. Le rôle lui irait à merveille.

Boruto le vit se prendre la tête dans ses mains puis agripper soudainement son bras gauche avec un gémissement de douleur. Il semblait sur le bord des larmes. Boruto fut pris d'un élan de compassion et attira son attention :

\- Eh toi… ça va ?

Kawaki mit un certain temps à comprendre que le blondinet s'adressait à lui. Il se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, tout en essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui le traversait de la tête au bras gauche.

\- Ou… Oua… Ouais, répondit-il.

Il avait dû se racler la voix à plusieurs reprises afin de pouvoir sortir un son convenable. Sa gorge était sèche comme le désert et sa lange lui paraissait lourde comme la pierre.

\- Si tu le dis.

Boruto haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir comment il avait atterri ici, lui aussi. Il savait, d'après leur précédente conversation, qu'il était là depuis six ans et qu'il avait son âge.  
Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui prit, il lui posa la question de but en blanc, sans préavis :

\- T'es arrivé comment ici, toi ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit, que Boruto prit pour un refus de lui répondre.  
Il fut surpris lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit répondre, d'une voix grave et faible :

\- Mon père était un alcoolo qui préférait ses bouteilles à moi. Il était violent aussi. Chaque jours, je devais me battre pour trouver de quoi survivre. Mais à l'hiver de mes six ans, c'était la famine. Rien à manger. Je me laissais mourir contre en mur en silence. Puis ce salaud de vieux père m'a vendu à Jigen. Voilà. Et toi ?

\- Je suis sorti avec mes amis manger un burger en ville. C'était le nouveau spécial " fruit de mer " . A part moi, personne l'a apprécié, se rappela Boruto en ricanant faiblement, puis quand je rentrais chez moi, une explosion aux portes du village a retentit et mes deux coéquipiers m'ont rejoint. On est parti à la recherche de notre supérieur, Konohamaru qui nous a demandé de vérifier les quartiers au cas où il restait des habitants. C'est Sarada, ma coéquipière, qui nous a attribué à Mitsuki et moi, les quartiers. Quand je m'y suis rendu je suis tombé sur mon ami. On a perdu du temps à se chamailler et j'ai proposé bêtement un _pierre-feuille-ciseaux_. A ce moment-là, un Otsotsuki est apparu devant nous et nous a projeté dans les airs. On a été aspiré par des espaces spatio-temporels et on est arrivé ici.

Il était bavard le blondinet… Mais Kawaki avait pu découvrir grâce à lui, un autre aspect de la vie. Il n'était jamais aller au restaurant, n'avait jamais ces choses étranges appelées_ burgers_, ne s'étaient jamais fait d'amis, n'avait jamais eu de coéquipiers et ne s'était jamais chamaillé.

Au fond de lui, il l'enviait un petit peu. Il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu naître dans une famille normale ? Il n'avait pas mérité de souffrir dès sa naissance.

Il voulait en connaitre plus sur le monde qui l'entourait. Tant pis s'il passait pour un ignare.

\- C'est cool… C'est quoi un _burger _?

\- T'en as jamais mangé ?! Il faut que tu goûtes ça au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Deux tranches de pains tendres, ronds et moelleux, de bons steak juteux entre les deux, de la salade, des tomates, du fromage, de la sauce… En fait, tu peux mettre ce que tu veux entre les pains. C'est ça qui fait la beauté de ce plat.

Kawaki tenta de visualiser l'aspect du plat mais sans succès.

\- Et ça fait quoi d'avoir des amis ? Comment tu t'en fais ? Ça s'achète ?

Boruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- S'acheter ?! Ce sont des êtres humains comme nous. Faut juste bien s'entendre avec eux et c'est tout. Tu peux faire des bêtises avec eux, aller au cinéma, manger des bonbons et on peut même s'inviter les uns chez les autres. Ils seront toujours là pour toi et inversement.

\- Tes coéquipiers, c'étaient tes amis ?

\- Oui ! Il y a Mitsuki, qui est un peu étrange mais c'est un de mes amis les plus proches. Il a un corps élastique vachement pratique. Puis, il y a Sarada. Avec ses Sharingan elle était redoutable en mission. Je leur fais à tous les deux plus confiance qu'à moi-même. S'ils étaient pas là, je serais sans doute déjà mort.

Boruto hésita un moment puis se lança :

\- T'as jamais eu d'amis ?

Bien malgré lui, Kawaki rougit de gêne. Il tourna sa tête vers le mur pour que son colocataire ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Non… répondit-il faiblement.

Avec un grand sourire, Boruto se leva et alla s'arrêter devant son lit.

\- Tu peux dorénavant me considérer comme ton premier ami, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle…

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant Delta apparaître dans la chambre au moment où Kawaki tendait sa main pour serrer celle de son premier ami.

\- Fini la récréation on passe aux choses sérieuses les moustiques. Changement de chambre pour vous deux. Suivez moi.

Comme ils ne réagissaient pas, elle leur lança un regard noir perçant.

\- Vous voulez qu'on rejoue la scène de vendredi dernier ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous torturer par moi-même cette fois-ci.

Cela eut pour effet de les faire réagir au quart de tour. En moins de deux secondes, ils étaient prêts à suivre Delta.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK  
**

" … On a ensuite été dirigé dans des chambres différentes. La mienne était plus spacieuse. Pendant quatre ans j'ai été isolé et je n'ai plus revu aucun des deux. J'avais retrouvé ma solitude.

Ils ont continué les tests sur moi et au bout de quelques jours une marque est apparue sur mon bras gauche. Ils m'ont entraîné pour que je puisse la contrôler. J'ai pas contesté et j'ai tout subi. C'était pas du tout prévu mais ils ont fini par me faire confiance et me laisser des libertés. Je pouvais me balader dans certaines parties du bâtiments avec un garde.

Puis j'ai entendu dire, au détour d'un couloir, qu'ils allaient faire du blondinet et de son compagnon, des armes de guerre sans sentiments. J'ai eu peur qu'ils veuillent faire la même chose avec moi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un plan est apparu dans ma tête. Je voulais vivre ce que Boruto avait vécu ; je voulais m'enfuir et profiter de ce que la vie m'avait pas donné.

J'ai donc caché ma vraie force pour qu'ils me croient plus faible que ce que j'étais et qu'il m'assigne un garde inférieur. Avec le temps, je savais que le portail protecteur autour du complexe était désactivé quelques secondes lorsque les Otsutsuki venaient rendre visite à l'organisation.

J'en ai profité pour assommer le garde, voler son badge et par chance j'ai réussi à trouver la sortie et à m'échapper. Puis Jigen est apparu devant moi et j'ai paniqué. Je sais pas comment, je me suis soudainement retrouvé dans une forêt où j'ai erré jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Sarada et ses compagnons. "

Kawaki avait enfin fini son récit. Cela avait été long et dur pour lui, mais il avait réussi. Pendant tout le temps où il parlait, il regardait ses mains. Il releva la tête pour observer l'Hokage et son conseiller. Ils paraissaient tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées, comme si leurs esprits s'étaient évadés dans un autre monde.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Naruto prit la parole.

\- Donc mon fils se fait… torturer.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec difficulté, en déglutissant bruyamment. Il retenait visiblement ses émotions tout en serrant les poings.

\- Des machines de guerre sans sentiments… Mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle guerre ?  
\- J'en sais rien, Dit Kawaki en haussant les épaules.

Shikamaru intervint enfin.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de les aider à s'enfuir. Tu les a abandonné. T'as abandonné MON FILS !  
\- Shikamaru calme-toi ! Ça te ressemble pas de crier comme ça ! Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, tenta de raisonner Naruto.

Il poussa un soupir tout en passant une main sur son visage pour se calmer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais comment allait-il répéter ça à Temari ? Elle serait aussi détruite que lui.

\- C'était impossible de les emmener avec moi… Si j'avais pu je l'aurais fait croyez moi. Je suis désolé, murmura Kawaki la tête baissa.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as été très courageux. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit Naruto.

C'était la première fois que Kawaki entendait ces mots. L'émotion le prit à la gorge et il baissa la tête, tentant de cacher malgré lui, ce que ces mots lui faisaient. Pour n'importe qui, ils étaient quelconques, mais pour lui leur sens étaient tout autres. Ils étaient forts.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait remuer des souvenirs désagréables. Rentrons.

Kawaki hocha la tête et suivit l'Hokage.

**•*•  
**

Shikamaru rentra le soir chez lui, abattu. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations sur ce que subissait Shikadai mais il se doutait bien de ce qu'il endurait.

Il avait à peine franchit la porte que Temari se précipita vers lui, en attente des nouvelles. Un petit éclat d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux. Il sentit son coeur se déchirer quand il sût qu'il allait devoir se préparer à lui raconter.

\- Bienvenue à la maison… Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Autrement dit : _" Des nouvelles de Shikadai ? "  
_Il poussa un soupir à fendre le coeur, et elle comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Je t'ai gardé ta part du repas dans le frigo. Tu peux aller manger pendant que je vais coucher Amako.

C'était une stratégie pour éloigner leur fille de tout le drame que leur parents subissaient. Ils ne voulaient pas affecter sa joie de vivre. Pas à son âge.

\- Papa ! Entendit-il en relevant sa tête de ses chaussures.

Le bruit des petits pieds sur le parquet firent place à son adorable petite fille, tout sourire aux lèvres. Elle se jeta au cou de son père, tout en l'ensevelissant de bisous. Shikamaru passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. C'était son rayon de soleil dans la tempête.

\- Papa il faut que tu manges ! Maman a fait lianes vertes.

Ah des haricots verts ! Aussi incroyable que sa fille était, elle apprenait des mots difficiles mais ne retenait pas les plus faciles.

\- J'y vais tout de suite ma puce. Je manquerai pour rien au monde les lianes vertes !  
\- Et en dessert c'est compote de grosses baies vertes !

Ah des pommes ! Il ricana et lui déposa un tendre bisous sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Miam je vais me régaler. J'y vais de ce pas. Toi, il est temps d'aller dormir par contre.

Amako fit la moue comme d'habitude et tapota du pied. Elle avait déjà un fort caractère pour son âge. Pas la peine de se demander de qui elle tenait ça…

Shikamaru la prit par surprise en la soulevant du sol et en la posant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

\- En avant soldat ! Direction le dodo !

Amako riait aux éclats, tout en tapant de ses petits poings le dos de son père.  
Temari regardait la scène, les yeux humides. Sans leur fille la maison serait tellement triste et sombre.

Comme Shikamaru s'occupait de coucher leur fille à sa place, elle alla réchauffer la part du dîner qu'elle lui avait mis de côté.  
Elle venait tout juste de finir de disposer les plats sur la table lorsqu'il refit son apparition, visiblement plus détendu.

\- Amako voulait encore que je lui raconte l'histoire de notre rencontre. Elle trouve ça romantique, rit-il légèrement en s'installant à table.  
\- Je crois que sa vision du romantisme est très différente de la normale, ria Temari elle aussi.

Elle s'installa face à son mari et le regarda attaquer son repas.

\- Alors…?

Elle vit Shikamaru se tendre puis pousser un soupir. Il posa ses couverts et regarda sa femme dans les yeux.  
Il savait que tourner autour du pot ne ferait que la rendre encore plus impatiente et en colère. Il préféra donc arracher le pansement d'un coup sec.

\- Il est retenu dans un repaire dirigé par une association du nom de Kara. Ils sont en collaboration avec les Otsotsuki. Quand Boruto a tenté de s'enfuir, ils l'ont torturé presque a mort en l'électrocutant. Le gamin, Kawaki, a pas mal souffert lui aussi. Il a dit qu'il n'avait vu Shikadai qu'une seule fois, lors de son arrivée. Il a été directement séparé de Boruto. D'après lui, Kara veut les transformer en arme de guerre sans émotions…

Temari n'était pas naïve. Loin de là. Elle comprit tout de suite ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment-même il est en train de se faire…

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot.

Dans un souffle de voix, Shikamaru confirma à sa place.

\- Torturer, oui…

**•••  
Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va commencer à bouger un peu plus. Restez à l'affût !  
Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME **

Naruto regardait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Hinata était étendue à côté de lui et avait fini par tomber de sommeil, fatiguée à cause des nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé à pleurer. Il lui avait finalement dit ce que Kawaki leur avait révélé aujourd'hui, tout en appréhendant sa réaction.

Son sommeil n'était pas tranquille. Régulièrement, il l'entendait pousser des sanglots tout en dormant. Il lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer même s'il savait que ça ne servira à rien. Il comprenait très bien comment elle se sentait car il ressentait les mêmes choses. Cependant, il s'interdisait de pleurer. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son fils, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de subir des expériences et des tortures depuis quatre ans. Il ne s'autoriserait à pleurer qu'au moment où il le retrouverait. Pas avant.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Himawari mais il savait que c'était inutile de lui en parler. Elle les avait écoutés, cachée dans le couloir, se pensant discrète. Elle ne se doutait pas que grâce à Kurama il pouvait sentir tous les chakras qui l'environnaient, sans efforts.  
Il l'avait laissé écouté malgré tout, pour qu'il n'ait pas à lui dire en face. Il était déjà assez dur de le raconter une fois et d'avoir assisté à la dévastation de sa femme. Traitez-le de lâche mais il n'avait pas la force d'affronter sa propre fille. 

**•*****•**

Gaara soupira devant la pile de papiers trônant sur son bureau. Il était Kazekage depuis maintenant plus de dix ans mais détestait profondément la paperasse. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de son dégoût vis à vis de cela car il ne le montrait pas. Il n'était pas expressif. Seuls son frère et sa soeur le connaissait assez pour le savoir sans lui demander.

Il s'installa à son bureau et fit ce qui était devenu une routine depuis quatre ans : consulter tous les rapports de ses ninjas, envoyés enquêter sur la disparition de Shikadai et Boruto.

Quand il avait appris leur disparition, il s'était directement impliqué dans leur recherche. Boruto était le fils de son premier ami Naruto et, même s'il était un peu casse-cou, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il savait que Naruto tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, même s'il ne le montrait pas assez explicitement. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il avait grandi sans parents. Il ne savait pas comment montrer son affection, ni comment se comporter avec une pré-adolescent hyperactif comme son fils.

Néanmoins, il ne le blâmait pas. Il rencontrait les mêmes difficultés avec son fils. Fort heureusement pour lui, Shinki était tout le contraire de Boruto et ne demandait pas sans cesse des preuves d'affection. Il se fit la réflexion que son fils, bien qu'il ait été adopté, lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Pour ce qui était de Shikadai… La douleur était tout autre. C'était son neveu. Le fils de sa soeur, Temari. Il l'avait vu bébé - il lui avait même changé ses couches ! - , l'avait vu grandir, absorber chaque information comme une éponge et ressembler de plus en plus à Shikamaru. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard et s'était juré de le protéger envers et contre tout. Mais il avait échoué.

Il n'osait imaginer la douleur que Temari et Shikamaru devait ressentir en tant que parents. S'il arrivait la même chose à Shinki, il perdrait sûrement les pédales. Il aimait son fils de tout son être et n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Il lui avait apporté de la lumière dans ses ténèbres, tout comme Amako l'avait fait pour ses parents il y a trois ans.

Sa nièce lui avait également apporté un peu de bonheur. Sa naïveté et son innocence envers le monde étaient très attachantes. Il aimait beaucoup l'écouter parler, car ses phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Elle employait des mots difficiles pour son âge et mettait de côté les plus faciles. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et il savait qu'elle serait redoutable dans le futur.

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, il prit le premier rapport sur la pile devant lui et commença à lire.

Au bout de deux heures de lecture continues, il soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Rien n'était concluant. Encore une fois, les rapports s'avéraient décevants.

Il entendit quelques coups discrets toqués sur sa porte. Ce devait être son assistante, timide mais très efficace dans son travail.

\- Entrez !  
\- Sir Kazekage, salua-t-elle respectueusement, l'Hokage voudrait vous faire parvenir un rapport. Il dit que c'est urgent.  
\- Bien. Merci pour votre travail, je vais le prendre. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il en tout prenant la feuille.  
\- Oui sir Kazekage.

Elle sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil et commença à lire attentivement le rapport. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, un poids écrasant tombait sur ses épaules.

Si ce que ce Kawaki racontait était bien réel… Il se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour les sauver.

•*•

Sasuke apparut devant les portes du village de Konoha, et se pressa d'y entrer pour aller trouver Naruto. Ce qu'il avait vu ne pouvait attendre et il ne savait pas comment utiliser cette _technologie portable. _

Il se hâta le plus vite possible, passant devant les deux ninjas gardiens de la porte qui le saluèrent. Il ne leur rendit pas leur politesse, jugeant cela ennuyeux. C'était une perte de temps, il préférait aller droit au but quand il devait parler. Comme il n'avait rien à leur dire, il les ignora.

Il ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup d'être apprécié des villageois, il n'était pas Hokage. En plus de ça, fût une temps où il avait trahi le village et cette réputation de déserteur ne disparaitrait jamais vraiment plus. La culpabilité le tenaillait tous les jours, et ses missions étaient un moyen de se pardonner. Mais le pardon ne serait jamais absolu.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage et emprunta les couloirs qu'il connaissait par coeur. Ces dernières années, quand il rentrait à Konoha, c'était principalement pour faire ses rapports. Merde, il y passait plus de temps que chez lui, avec sa femme et sa fille.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que Sarada croyait, il rentrait plus souvent qu'elle pensait. Quand il rentrait, il rentrait très tard le soir, et la regardait toujours dormir sereinement, en se demandant comment sa vie avait-elle pu autant changé. Il était heureux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pendant sa période sombre. S'il devait dire à son lui de seize ans qu'il allait devenir père de famille et avoir une fille, il aurait probablement ri et cherché à le tuer en même temps…

Parfois, quand il arrivait chez lui, Sarada n'était pas là pour la nuit car elle était en mission. Ces soirs-là, il les dédiait exclusivement à sa femme. Il savait qu'elle ne se plaindrait jamais de ses longues absences car elle comprenait son besoin de faire le bien pour tenter de contrebalancer tout le mal qu'il avait engendré durant sa jeunesse. Ce ne serait jamais assez, mais il devait le faire pour sa santé mentale.

Ils en profitaient pour manger ensemble, parler des nouvelles du villages, rattraper le temps perdu… Il appréciait le faire sous la couette à vrai dire.

Sa femme était incroyable. Depuis le temps, elle le connaissait par coeur et personne ne pouvait autant le comprendre qu'elle. Elle était une lumière dans ses ténèbres dont il serait à jamais reconnaissant à la vie de l'avoir placé sur son chemin. Il ne la méritait pas mais il ne la laisserait partir pour rien au monde. A moins que ce soit elle qui le demande et dans ce cas là, il deviendrait un zombie.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Naruto et toqua tout en l'ouvrant.

Surpris, Naruto leva ses yeux cernés de ses papiers et analysa directement l'intrus, le corps tendu. Il se détendit en réalisant que ce n'était que nul autre que son meilleur ami.

\- Yo Sasuke ! Ça fait longtemps !

\- Hum… J'ai des choses urgentes à te dire.

Devant l'air grave de son ami, Naruto comprit que la situation était mauvaise. Très mauvaise.  
Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et reprit son air sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Comme je te l'ai décrit dans mon rapport précédent, je suis tombé sur plusieurs dimensions et planètes complètement détruites voir carrément annihilés, commença Sasuke, j'ai mené mon enquête mais à part de la destruction, je ne voyais rien qui pouvait indiquer ce qui s'était passé. J'ai étudié les planètes ciblées et j'en ai déduis que la planète Jutios était la prochaine sur la liste. Quand je m'y suis rendu c'était déjà presque la fin.  
\- La fin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Naruto, sceptique.  
\- Comme tu le sais, les Otsutuki ont pour but de vider les planètes de leur chakra en plantant un arbre de vie. J'ai d'abord cru que j'avais affaire à ce cas-là, mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé. Ça me paraissait bizarre, ils ne sont pas du genre à cacher leur méfait. Ils vont plutôt s'en vanter…  
\- Ils se sont bien gardé de le faire pour Boruto et Kawaki, murmura Naruto amère.

Sasuke se figea et regretta tout de suite ses mots. Il savait que leur disparition affectait beaucoup son ami. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'en apprenant la disparition de Boruto, il avait eu un petit pincement au coeur. Il s'était attaché à son élève malgré lui… Son côté tête brûlé et sa voix agaçante avaient réussi à percer un trou dans sa carapace. Il se préoccupait de lui.

Il avait mené ses recherches pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui demande d'arrêter et de se concentrer sur sa mission initiale. Il ne lui avait pas demandé car il abandonnait les recherches pour son fils et Shikadai mais parce que quelque chose de grave se tramait et qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps pour laisser cette affaire de côté.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, la destruction de ces planètes est vraiment préoccupante, d'autant plus que certaines étaient habitées par des Otsutsuki…  
\- Attends, attends, attends… Ils s'attaquent entre eux ?! Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous soudés dans leur but de destruction !  
\- C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi mais il s'avère que quelque chose de plus important encore se trame derrière tout ça.  
\- Garde-les à l'oeil Sasuke mais ne prends pas de risque. Sans toi, on aurait aucune chance contre eux si une guerre se déclarait.  
\- Je sais. Je vais rester au village cette nuit pour me reposer, je repartirais demain à l'aube. Je t'enverrai des rapports quand je pourrais.

\- Sasuke, si t'utilisais un téléphone portable tout serait plus simple, se moqua Naruto.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement de la part de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci se retourna et claqua la porte. Aïe, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se foute de son incapacité à utiliser la technologie.

•*•

\- Ayez pitié mon roi…!  
\- Fuyez !  
\- Il va tous nous tuer !  
\- Nooon !

Des cris résonnèrent de toutes parts sur la planète Satu. Un chaos se déchainait dans les villes brûlées par les flammes, englouties par la destruction. Les nombreux survivants - pour le moment - couraient de partout, dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de sauver leur peau.

Tous se bousculaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte poussant des cris de terreurs. Malheur à celui qui tombait, il se faisait piétiner. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'entraide, c'était chacun pour soi.

Torniki regardait ce spectacle désolant su haut d'une petite colline, en sanglotant doucement. Sa précieuse planète était en ce moment même détruite sous ses yeux. Les habitants, qui autrefois vivaient dans le bonheur et la bonne humeur, étaient maintenant transformés en bétail.

Soudain, il vit son meilleur ami dans la mêlé. Il aurait voulu se lever et aller l'aider mais ce qu'il vit le laissa pétrifié de douleur. Il le regarda se jeter sur une petite fille, la couvrant de son corps, pour la protéger du rayon mortel.

Son corps devint très vite squelettique, des rides se creusèrent partout sur son visage et ses yeux devinrent blancs, sans vie. Lorsque le rayon s'arrêta, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de vêtement avec des os. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de lui.

Torniki ouvrit la bouche et un violent sanglot s'échappa. Sa gorge se serra et l'air lui manqua. Son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il était né, avait fait les quatre cents coups, l'avait consolé, l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait fait rire… celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui était désormais mort. Sous ses yeux. Horriblement.

Il tomba à genoux et pleura de tout son soûl. Son corps trembla. Il poussa un cri de douleur vers le ciel et regarda le coupable de tout ce cauchemar. Celui qui avait toujours été adulé par son peuple, celui qui les aimait, les chérissait, les choyait… Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ? Etait-ce une mascarade tout ce temps ? Avait-il été faux du début jusqu'à la fin ?

Dorénavant, il le haïssait, le méprisait. Une vague d'énergie le traversa, sa volonté se fixant sur un but : le détruire.

Il ne le laisserait pas ses habitants mourir pour rien. Leur mémoire ainsi que celle de son meilleur ami allaient être sauvées. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Mais pour cela, il se devait de survivre.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait un atout de taille dans sa manche. Il faisait parti de la dynastie royale cachée des Otsutsuki. Personne ne se doutait de son affiliation avec ces nobles surpuissants. Il le cachait depuis sa naissance, depuis que ses parents lui avaient appris la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité.

Il était maintenant temps de le faire. Le voyage spatio-temporel était un art seulement maîtrisé par les plus hauts nobles. En dehors d'eux personne ne pouvait pas le faire car le peuple ne possédait tout simplement pas ce pouvoir.

Torniki leva les mains et devant lui et un portail apparu. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour en faire un de qualité. Il ne pouvait pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre avec lui sous peine de finir coupé en deux, un morceaux restant sur Satu et l'autre arrivant à destination.

Soudain, il entendit un cri de rage au dessus de sa tête. Le roi avait déjà repéré le portail et le regardait, le visage plissé de colère. Il se précipita vers Torniki, sûrement dans le but de l'achever avec son rayon.

Celui-ci le regarda et, avec un beau geste du majeur, franchit son petit portail spatio-temporel. Il se referma directement derrière lui, non sans avoir entendu très distinctement le cri ultime que poussa le roi.

•*•

Cela faisait quatre jours que Sasuke avait repris son périple dans le but de comprendre ce qui se tramait chez les Otsutsuki. Rien ne s'était avéré concluant pour le moment.

Il avait placé son campement au centre d'une clairière pour se reposer un peu pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti de Konoha. Il détestait dormir, il avait bien trop à faire, mais les besoins humains étaient plus forts que la raison. Il avait besoin de dormir pour avoir les idées plus claires.

_Si un jour ils inventent une technologie ninja nous débarrassant de ce besoin de dormir, je signe. Naruto arrêtera de se foutre de moi si j'en utilise une, en plus. _

Avec un soupir, il s'allongea sur sa couchette et regarda le ciel étoilée.  
Il commença à fermer ses yeux et à s'endormir lorsqu'une vive lumière éclata dans le ciel.

Il se releva instantanément mais n'eut pas le temps d'identifier le danger qu'une paire de fesse lui tomba dessus.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! _

**•••****  
Hey j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais j'ai été touché par la célèbre " page blanche de l'écrivain ". Je savais ce que je voulais mettre mais pas comment l'amener. Ça m'a demandé un temps de réflexion un peu long. De plus, avec mes cours qui ont repris, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous continuerez d'être présent malgré ça :) N'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **


End file.
